Wrong Number
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/Boys Love/romance/ chap 7/END/ 'Aku yakin kau akan kalah Jae! Jangan lupa untuk memakai gaun ke pesta ulang tahunku kalau Jesica tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu hingga hari itu! *smirk'
1. Chapter 1

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
Karena ini dunia mereka! yang lain cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

.  
chapter 1

.

"Fiuuh…"

Namja berambut almond, bermata does besar dan yang memiliki bibir cherry itu menghembuskan nafas keras sambil menatap sebuah papan besar yang ada di atas gerbang hitam itu. Dong Bang High School. Tulisan itu tercetak dengan huruf besar berwarna kuning. Membuat orang dapat membacanya dengan jelas. Tampak beberapa siswa-siswi berjalan memasuki gerbang itu. Menuju ke bangunan-bangunan besar yang ada di dalamnya.

"Welcome to new school Kim Jaejoong, ganbate!" bisik namja yang sedang menyampirkan tasnya di bahu itu kemudian ia ikut melangkah memasuki gerbang besar itu.

Bruuuk…

Terkejut. Seseorang menabrak Jaejoong dari belakang. Namja itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat wajah.

"Mianhaeyo, aku sedang terburu-buru. Mianhae," ucapnya merdu sambil membungkuk beberapa kali lalu kembali berlari pergi.

Jaejoong menatapnya dalam keterpukauan. Wajah cantik yang lembut itu, tampak sangat anggun. Well, jatuh cinta eoh?

**.**

**.**

Bell berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuat koridor-koridor yang tadinya penuh dengan siswa mulai terlihat sepi. Tapi tidak dengan suasana kelas 3-B. kelas itu masih terlihat ramai karena sang guru belum juga tiba. Ada beberapa anak yang sedang mengobrol, makan, melihat majalah dewasa, juga tidur. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka bersama seorang guru yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Serentak semua murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Mata mereka menatap ke arah yang sama. Pada sosok yang sedang berjalan di belakang sang guru. Namja berwajah imut dengan rambut almond, mata does bulatnya, bibir cherry dan kulit seputih susu itu.

"Aigoo… Neomu kyopta…" terdengar dengungan lirih dari beberapa murid.

"Nee! Anyeong haseo!" sapa seongsaengnim itu dengan suara melengkingnya.

Serentak semua murid langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk "Anyeong haseo Sam!" balas mereka kemudian duduk kembali.

"Hari ini kita kedatang murid baru! Dia pindahan dari Jepang," Park Seongsaengnim menoleh pada sosok di sebelahnya "Perkenalkan dirimu,"

Namja itu mengangguk kemudian menatap semua yang ada di ruangan itu "Anyeong haseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Hari ini saya menjadi murid di sekolah ini, kuharap kita bisa berteman baik," ucapnya lalu membungkuk.

"Bahasa koreamu sangat bagus Jaejoong ssi," komentar Park Seongsaengnim.

"Nde, orang tua saya kebetulan orang Korea, jadi mereka membiasakan saya untuk berbicara hangul meskipun tinggal di Jepang,"

"Aah…begitu… Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sana!"

Jaejoong membungkuk pelan lalu menuju bangku kosong di pojok belakang.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya! Buka buku kalian halaman dua ratus tiga puluh!" kata Seongsaengnim itu.

Bruuk…

Jaejoong menjatuhkan pantatnya di bangku itu lalu membuka tasnya, mulai mengeluarkan buku. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap punggung seseorang di depannya. Ditepuknya bahu itu.

"Anyeong, aku Kim Jaejoong. Namamu siapa?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Siswa itu tidak bergeming. Jaejoong menepuknya sekali lagi dan namja itu menoleh pelan. Menatap tajam dengan mata musangnya. Membuat Jaejoong gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Hanya beberapa detik, namum mampu menciptakan aura seram untuk murid baru itu.

"Aneh sekali dia…" ucap jaejoong tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

Bell istirahat berdering nyaring. Menghentikan kegiatan Seongsaengnim yang langsung di sambut gembira para siswa.

Set

Eh?

Jaejoong mengerjap kaget saat seseorang di depannya tiba-tiba saja beranjak dan pergi tepat saat bell berdering. Bahkan Seongsaengnim belum melangkah keluar kelas.

"Jangan heran melihatnya!"

Eh?

"Ne?" Jaejoong menoleh kaget pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku sampingnya. (di kelas itu bangkunya satu baris satu, jadi nggak ada yang gandeng dua. Juga nggak ada teman sebangku). Laki-laki itu sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Namanya Jung Yunho!" saut namja berwajah casanova yang duduk di bangku depannya namja itu.

"Kenapa dia terlihat aneh? Seperti Stalker atau Psyco saja," gumam Jaejoong.

"Sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini dia sudah seperti itu. Namaku Kim Junsu,"

"Aku Park Yoochun,"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "Jadi apa sebaiknya aku pindah tempat duduk? Dia terlihat sedikit mengerikan,"

Junsu tertawa "Tenang saja Jae, dia tidak akan membunuhmu selama kau tidak mencampuri urusannya. Dia paling tidak suka berinteraksi dengan manusia lain. Kami semua dianggapnya kasat mata,"

"Aku cukup terkejut kau berani menyapanya tadi. Biasanya orang akan langsung takut dengan hanya sekali lihat," tambah Yoochun.

"Aku duduk di belakangnya, jadi tidak tau kalau ternyata auranya gelap sekali!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Hal lain yang harus kau ketahui adalah dia seorang gay!"

"NANI?" mata does itu membulat terkejut.

Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa.

"Dia gay?" tanya jaejoong memastikan.

"Kabar yang ada, dulu Go Ahra, siswa tercantik di sekolah ini yang sekarang sudah lulus pernah memintanya untuk jadi kekasih saat kami kelas satu dulu. Tapi dia tidak menanggapi. Go Ahra gadis yang ambisius, dia terus melakukan segala hal untuk menarik perhatian Yunho hingga Yunho berkata bahwa dia gay," jelas Junsu.

"Meskipun Yunho sudah bilang dia Gay, sebagian siswi di sini tetap masih mengejarnya dengan alasan mungkin mereka bisa menyembuhkan namja itu. Hahh… Sangat menggelikan. Yang menyebalkan dia juga jago berkelahi, jadi jangan sampai kau masuk rumah sakit karena berurusan dengannya, dia pernah hampir membunuh seseorang yang menyukai Ahra, yang mengganggunya." Yoochun tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai menghindarinya," gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak lapar? Ayo ke kantin," ajak Junsu.

"Jae ah, kau harus hati-hati!"

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari duduknya mengikuti Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Mungkin saja dia tertarik pada wajah cantikmu itu!"

"YAA AKU TAMPAN PARK YOOCHUN!" teriak Jaejoong di sambut tawa Yoochun dan Junsu.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari Jae?" tanya Junsu sambil menyuap nasi.

"Appaku dipindah tugas di sini!" jawab Jaejoong acuh.

"Bagaimana Jepang?"

"Menyenangkan! Sebenarnya aku meminta untuk tinggal di sana, tapi mereka tidak mengijinkan. Sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kudengar biasanya anak-anak muda suka melakukan balapan,"

"Mmm, kalau kau bisa meluncur, anak lain akan menganggapmu sangat keren!"

"Kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bisa menunjukkan pada kami?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dengan apa?" dengus jaejoong "Mobil sportku sudah di jual oleh Appa sebelum pindah kemari! Duniaku sepertinya sudah run…t_ siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" Junsu dan Yoochun menoleh ke belakang bersamaan.

"Jesica Jung!" saut Junsu.

"Kau tertarik padanya eh?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dia sangat cantik…" gumam Jaejoong.

"Yaa, kuingatkan itu tidak mudah!" saut Junsu "Dia terkenal sangat dingin meskipun cantik. Karena dia anak orang kaya."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya!" kata Jaejoong yakin. Matanya masih menatap Jesica yang sedang duduk sendirian memakan makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak berharap banyak! Kuberi kau mobil sport kalau bisa mendapatkannya!" kata Yoochun.

Pandangan Jaejoong langsung berpindah pada Yoochun "Kau serius?"

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus memakai gaun wanita pada pesta ulang tahunku dua bulan lagi!"

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Well, kita lihat nanti Kim Jaejoong. Akankah Vea berbaik hati membiarkanmu menang! *tawa iblis*

WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.

"Bagaimana?"

Ketiga namja itu berada di ruang ganti. Junsu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya "I got it!"

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tiffany! Adik ketua osis itu benar-benar mudah dirayu," Junsu menyeringai. Oh well, ketua osis mempunyai seluruh data siswa.

Jaejoong menatap kertas itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya "Ini angka tiga atau delapan? Kenapa kabur begini?"

"Ah, mianhae. Tadi tanganku basah saat memegangnya,"

Jaejoong berdecak pelan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya "Sepertinya delapan!" putusnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong menyeringai "Menjalankan rencana pertama!" ucapnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya "Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu! Kalau kau membalas perasaanku, datanglah ke atas atap setelah pulang sekolah nanti sendirian. Aku akan menunggumu, Kim Jaejoong"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru Jae?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Bukankah kebanyakan para gadis menyukai seseorang yang misterius dan membuat penasaran?!" gumam Junsu.

"Dengan ini, aku tau tipe namja apa yang disukainya. Yang langsung tanpa basa-basi, yang berusaha keras, atau karakter playboy. Membuat penasaran si gadis lalu menjeratnya,"

"Terserah kau sajalah," saut Yoochun.

"Mana nomernya tadi?" Jaejoong melihat kertas itu lagi lalu memasukkan nomernya dan menekan tombol kirim.

'Deliverd'

"Kita lihat nanti," Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Ayo cepat, aku ingin ikut latihan basket!" kata Junsu.

**.**

**.**

Angin sore itu bertiup lembut. Bell pulang sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekolah mulai terlihat sepi. Kim Jaejoong menikmati suasana hening itu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Menunggu si target muncul. Yoochun harus pulang cepat sementara Junsu ada janji dengan hyungnya.

Ckreeek…

Terdengar pintu dibuka lalu di tutup lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa berniat menoleh, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya sambil menatap pemandangan di bawahnya.

Hening… Tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan terkejut menatap seseorang di hadapannya.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong?"

"Jung –Yunho… " desis namja itu.

"Jadi… Kau menyukaiku?"

"NANI?" tanya Jaejoong shock.

"Kau mengirim pesan kepadaku kalau kau menyukaiku," mata musang itu menatap tajam.

"Mi-mianhae, sepertinya aku salah nomor. Bukan kau yang kumaksud jadi jangan salah paham!" sedetik kemudian Jaejoong langsung mengambil langkah pergi. Menyelamatkan diri.

SET

Greeep

Bruuuk…

"YAA!"

Belum sempat tangan itu meraih handle pintu, Yunho sudah menariknya dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong, mendorong tubuh itu hingga punggungnya membentur pintu.

"Yang ku tau, pesan itu untukku Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho tajam.

"Tapi bukan kau yang kumaksud!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Disitu kau tidak menyebutkan untuk siapa!"

'_Dia gay!'_

'_Jae ah, kau harus hati-hati!'_

'_Mungkin saja dia tertarik pada wajah cantikmu itu!'_

Deg…

"Lepaskan!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho kuat tapi Yunho balas mendorongnya dengan kuat, mengapitnya diantara pintu dan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah membalas perasaanmu, jadi mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku! Dan kupastikan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku! "

SET

Tubuh jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja menariknya lalu berputar "Ingat itu boo!"

CUP

Deg…

Mata doe itu membelak saat merasakan bibir hati itu mengecup bibir cherrynya. Yunho tersenyum sambil membelai wajah pucat itu dengan jemari indahnya. Lalu perlahan melangkah mudur, membuka pintu dan menghilang. Sementara Jaejoong masih berdiri kaku. Sepertinya rohnya sedang membatu. Haruskah ia terjun ke bawah dari lantai empat itu?!

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
To be continue**

Jangan lupa kunjungi Boobearyj wordpress com (spasi diganti titik) ya, ff vea ada di sana semua, jaga-jaga kalau di sini di hapus, vea nggak akan repost. Tapi disana masih tahap revisi, jadi masih belum lengkap ffnya ^^. Buat yang udah baca dan ripiu, arigato, see you next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
karena ini adalah dunia mereka! yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**untuk mbak Han Rj,**** seperti biasa thanks banget buat masukannya. Jadi aku ngerasa nggak sia-sia nulis, tapi dapet ilmu juga karena aku masih tahap belajar. Dari apa yang aku tangkep, yang paling banyak di huruf kapital ya mbak, emang aku ngeditnya belakangan setelah selesai nulis. Jadi kadang emang ada yang kelewat hehehe… Untuk kalimat rancau, aku emang suka gonta-ganti bahasa biar pas, di edit, di hapus, dan di tambah. Jadi dalam proses itu kadang-kadang aku suka kurang ngehapus (penyebab kata double) juga kebalikannya, lupa nambahin (penyebab kata-kata yang kurang). Intinya aku kurang teliti hehehe. Untuk pembendaharaan kata, sepertinya aku kudu belajar lebih banyak. Jujur aku nulis apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku tanpa tau mana yang bener (kayak kata 'jakung' kemarin) jadi makasi banget udah di koreksi. Anyway, mbak han punya jaringan sosial nggak? Mungkin bisa belajar lebih banyak lagi. Dan aku pingin tanya mungkin mbak han atau yang lainnya tau, penggunaan kata 'dia' dan 'ia'. Dari dulu masih bingung dengan itu. maaf banyak ngerepotin dan makasi banyak mbak. Seneng banget ada orang yang bisa ngoreksi karyaku.**

**Juga buat semua reader**** yang udah baca, makasi banyak. Terlebih yang udah komentar, komen kalian jadi kekuatan buat aku terus berkarya. Really thanks.  
kemarin ada yang tanya masalah yoosu *lirik warning atas* ini dunia yunjae dear. Just yunjae. Jadi maaf untuk yoosu shiper, aku nggak bisa bikin. Last, Arigato, see you next time, sayonara!**

**.  
**

**chapter 2**

**.**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka pelan. Seorang namja masuk ke dalamnya. Menghampiri sosok yang sedang tidur dalam selimut tebal biru itu. Perlahan, tangan namja itu mengusap kepala lembut seseorang yang sedang tidur itu.

"Oppa…" gadis itu tiba-tiba saja membuka mata dan menatap namja itu.

"Tidurlah," ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup kening gadis itu "Aku pergi dulu,"

"Yunho Oppa!"

Langkah Yunho terhenti saat mendengar panggilan itu. Ia menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum "Waeyo Yeon ah?"

Gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya lalu menepuk bagian kosong di ranjangnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Yunho menempati bagian kosong itu.

"Aku merindukanmu…" ucapnya manja.

Yunho tersenyum sambil duduk di ranjang itu, membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya.

"Oppa… Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di Apartement? Tidak bisakah kau kembali ke rumah? Bukankah Appa, Eomma tidak ada di sini? Aku kesepian…"

Yunho mengusap rambut gadis itu lembut "Mianhae…"

"Aku tau kau masih belum bisa menerima Eomma. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga mungkin belum bisa. Tapi aku senang kau mau menerimaku menjadi dongsaengmu, aku ingin tinggal bersamamu Oppa. Appa, Eomma selalu saja sibuk. Aku hanya punya kau,"

"Kau seharusnya mencari teman lebih banyak Yeon ah,"

"Mereka semua penipu! Tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Jung Jesica!"

"Bukankah menjadi Jesica itu menyenangkan? Kau cantik dan banyak yang suka padamu,"

"Aku lebih suka menjadi Jung Soo Yeon-mu! Aku lelah berpura-pura,"

Yunho menarik selimut lebih rapat "Kau mau dengar sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Apa itu tentang Kim Jaejoong? Kudengar dia siswa baru di sekolah,"

"Dan dia sekelas denganku,"

Mata jesica membulat "Jjinjayo? Apa dia benar-benar Kim Jaejoong selama ini yang kau cari?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil "Lihat ini!" namja itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu menunjukkan pada jesica.

"MWOYA?" gadis itu memekik setelah membaca pesan yang ada di ponsel yunho. "Di hari pertamanya bertemu denganmu dia sudah menyukaimu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aniyo, dia bilang ia salah nomor!"

Jesica mengerutkan keningnya "Jadi yang dia maksud itu bukan kau?"

"Memang bukan, tapi aku akan membuatnya iya!" Yunho menyeringai.

"Kau mengerikan Oppa,"

Yunho tertawa sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu "Jja, tidurlah!"

**.**

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

KRIIIIIIIIIIING…

Jam beker itu berdering nyaring. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan menekannya kasar. Membuat suara itu berhenti seketika. Kim Jaejoong sedang menggeliat di balik selimut coklatnya. Ia terbangun sambil mengucek matanya. Mulutnya sedang menguap lebar-lebar. Dengan tatapan ling-lung ia termangu sesaat.

"Apa itu mimpi?" gumamnya pelan "Aneh sekali…"

"Jae, kau sudah bangun?" pintu kamar itu terbuka bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik yang mucul dari baliknya. "Cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah!"

"Ka-chan, ini hari pertamaku sekolah bukan?" tanya Jaejoong. (Ka-chan = Ibu)

Wanita yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong itu mengerutkan keningnya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ini hari pertamaku ke sekolah baru bukan? Apa Tou-chan akan mengantarkanku?"

"Yaa Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh?! Bukankah hari pertamamu itu kemarin?!" wanita itu mendesah pelan "Jangan bertingkah aneh Jae, cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah!"

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memucat "Jadi itu bukan mimpi?"

'_Mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku! Dan kupastikan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku!'_

SREEET

Dengan cepat ia menarik selimut lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya "Ka-chan aku tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak sekolah hari ini!"

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya "Jangan main-main! Cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah!" Eomma Kim menarik selimut Jaejoong, tapi namja itu tidak ingin melepasnya.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR SAKIT!"

BLETAK

"ITAIII!" jerit Jaejoong terpaksa melepaskan selimutnya untuk mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak. (Itai = Sakit)

"Mendengarmu bisa berteriak aku tidak percaya kalau kau sedang sakit! Jangan bertingkah aneh lagi dan cepat turun kebawah!"

"Ka-chan tunggu!" Jaejoong menahan lengan eommanya saat wanita itu akan pergi "Ka-chan… Aku ingin pindah dari sekolah itu…"

"Mwo? Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ne!" Jaejoong langsung mengangguk-angguk "Mereka semua menindasku! Memakiku, menjegalku, mencoret-coret bukuku, bahkan memberi permen karet di bangkuku! Aku juga dipukul, uangku dirampas, bahkan Seongsaengnim tidak bisa menolongku Ka-chaan…" cerita Jaejoong dengan menggebu sambil memasang tampang sepolos anak anjing yang terlantar.

"Jadi mereka menindasmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk dengan tatapan memelas.

BLETAK

"AAKH!" Jaejoong meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Lalu kemana semua keahlian judomu itu hah?" Eomma Kim berkecak pinggang "Bagaimana bisa kau ditidas? Bukankah kau suka berkelahi di Jepang? Bahkan melompat pagar setinggi dua meter dan turun dari lantai dua saja kau mampu! Kenapa kau tidak kabur saja eh? Kemana sifat berandalanmu selama ini?! Jangan bertingkah aneh! Cepat turun dan mandi. Atau aku yang akan memandikanmu!" dengus Eomma Kim kemudian melangkah pergi.

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi "HUWAAAAA… Orewa nani o subeki ka?" (apa yang harus kulakukan?)

**.**

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Bruuuk…

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya di bangku itu dengan kesal. Tampangnya sangat kusut seperti baju yang belum di setrika.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Junsu sambil mendekatkan kursinya pada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Yoochun yang duduk di bangku Yunho.

"Yaa, tanyakan lagi nomor Jesica yang benar!" saut Jaejoong kesal.

"Apa nomornya salah? Lalu siapa yang kau temui?"

Seketika wajah Jaejoong menjadi gugup "Se-seorang Namja, entahlah aku tidak tau!"

Sedetik kemudian…

"HUAHAHAHAH…." Yoosu langsung tergelak.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong memasukkan buku ke mulut mereka berdua, membuat tawa itu berhenti.

"Jangan memegangnya dengan tangan basah lagi!"

"Araseo," saut Junsu sambil menahan tawa.

"Tunggu, dengarkan ini!" Yoochun melepas earphonenya lalu meletakkan ponselnya di tengah meja, meloadspikernya.

_You got the wrong number… You got the worng number… I am sorry you got the wrong number… So don't call me no__

Lagu itu langsung terhenti setelah jari Jaejoong menekan tombol stop.

"Kalau aku dengar lagu itu lagi, ponselmu tidak akan berbentuk lagi!" dengusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bangkuku?"

Siiiing~

Ketiga namja itu mengangkat wajah bersamaan dan terbelak melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Yoochun seketika beranjak dari bangku itu dengan gugup hingga terhuyung sementara Junsu bersingut menarik kursinya kembali ke tempatnya.

Deg…

Jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajah ke jendela saat mata musang itu menatapnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat setelah Yunho duduk membelakanginya. Semoga saja Yunho hanya main-main dengan ucapannya kemarin.  
**.**

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong sedang mencuci tangannya di washtafel. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya sambil memandang kaca besar di depan washtafel itu.

"Sepertinya dia hanya bermain-main, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Kim Jaejoong…" gumamnya.

Greeep…

Eh?

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Boo?"

Mata does itu membulat sempurna menatap sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang lewat kaca.

"YAA LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya langsung.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengendus leher Jaejoong, mempererat pelukannya.

Jaejoong memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini pelecehan sexual!" kata Jaejoong marah.

Mata musang itu menajam. Dengan kasar ia membalik tubuh Jaejoong. Mengurungnya di kedua lengan. Jantung Jaejoong terasa berhenti. Ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena tubuh Yunho menghimpitnya di wastafel, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memundurkan wajah jauh-jauh.

"Tatap aku!"

Jaejoong menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Kau… Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"

Masih sambil menatap Yunho, Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho tersenyum kecut "Aku sangat merindukanmu Boo…"

Deg

Jaejoong tertegun. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan Yunho. Tidak tajam seperti tadi, tapi seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Dan jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kacau saat Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Rawat Jiji dengan baik, ne?!" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut sebelum namja itu melepaskannya dan berjalan pergi.

Jaejoong masih memandang pintu toilet tempat Yunho menghilang. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyentuh rambut yang baru saja diacak oleh Yunho.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana ia bisa tau soal Jiji?" tanyanya terkejut.

**.**

**.**

Bruuuk…

"Ah mianhae," ucap Jaejoong sambil memungut buku gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya. "Eh? Kau…"

Gadis itu menerima buku dari Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau yang menabrakku kemarin?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne," jawab gadis itu.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menatap sejenak kemudian menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong "Jesica Jung. Kau boleh memanggilku Soo Yeon," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, apa itu nama aslimu?"

Jesica mengangguk pelan "Aku harus keperpustakaan Oppa, anyeong," senyumnya.

"Oh ne, anyeong!" balas Jaejoong sambil menatap Jesica yang berjalan menjauh.

"Dia benar-benar cantik…" gumam Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu?!"

"Benar-benar mustahil dia memanggilmu Oppa!"

Jaejoong tertegun. Perlahan ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri "YAA SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI SINI?" teriaknya kaget.

"Kami mau ke kantin, kau mau ikut?" jawab Junsu.

"Yaa, Jung-Jung Yunho, apa benar dia gay?"

Yoosu saling berpandangan "Sepertinya begitu…"

"Se-sebenarnya… Pesan yang ku kirim kemarin… Nomor itu, nomor Jung Yunho!"

"Maksudmu pesan yang untuk Jesica?" tanya Yoochun.

"Pesan itu tidak masuk ke ponsel Jesica tapi ke Jung Yunho?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Jadi yang menemuimu kemarin Jung Yunho?"

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Di-dia bilang kalau mulai saat itu adalah miliknya. I-itu hanya main-main kan?"

"MWOYA?"

"Dia tidak akan serius kan?" tanya jaejoong cemas.

Junsu menghela nafasnya "Tidak ada yang main-main dalam kamus Yunho, Jae." ditepuknya bahu Jaejoong sebelum ia berlalu.

"Sebaiknya lupakan Jesica dan persiapkan gaunmu untuk pesta ulang tahunku," tambah Yoochun prihatin kemudian menyusul Junsu.

"YAA! Apa maksudnya itu?" teriak Jaejoong tapi tidak di respon olah dua namja yang sudah berjalan menjauh itu. "Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Yunho dan pasti akan mendapatkan Jesica!" tekadnya.

'_Yang menyebalkan, dia juga jago berkelahi. Jangan sampai kau masuk rumah sakit gara-gara berurusan dengannya. Dia pernah hampir membunuh seseorang yang menyukai Ahra, yang mengganggunya.'_

Cegluuk…

Jaejoong menatap kaca jendela koridor itu sambil menelan ludah. Kalimat Yoochun seolah mengingatkan siapa Jung Yunho. Apa sebaiknya ia terjun ke bawah sekarang juga?

**.**

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
To be continue  
.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
karena ini adalah dunia mereka! yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**untuk semua yang sudah memberi kritik dan saran**** really tinkyu, semoga kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi****. Last, Arigato, see you next time, sayonara!**

**chapter 3**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju halte bus saat hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Namja itu berlari secepatnya untuk berteduh. Tetesan-tetesan air itu membuat sebagian rambut dan bajunya basah. Ia berhasil berteduh di halte setelah tubuhnya setengah basah. Bibirnya menggerutu sementara tangannya mengusap air hujan di wajah dan lengannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan?!"

Gerutuannya berhenti saat melihat seseorang mengulurkan sapu tangan tepat dihadapannya. Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dan melihat Yunho ada di sana. Tersenyum padanya. Untuk sesaat, Jaejoong merasa terpana melihat senyum hangat itu. Tapi kemudian otaknya seolah tersadar. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Tubuhmu basah, keringkan dengan ini sebelum sesak nafasmu kambuh,"

Ucapan itu membuat kepala Jaejoong berputar dengan cepat ke arah Yunho. Eoh? Alis namja itu terangkat sebelah menatap Yunho tanda tanya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tau kalau Jaejoong punya penyakit sesak nafas saat kedinginan?

Yunho tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong, meletakkan sapu tangan itu dalam genggaman namja cantik itu.

"Aku pergi dulu," katanya kemudian melangkah menembus hujan, menyeberangi jalan itu.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan perasaan aneh "Sepertinya dia tau banyak tentangku, apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang semakin jauh. "Cogiyo!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Namja itu melangkah hendak menyusul Yunho, tapi sepertinya kakinya tidak berpijak dengan tepat. Dan tanah licin karena air itu membuatnya terpeleset.

"AAAKHH!" teriaknya sebelum pantat itu menghempas keras di tanah. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya. Air hujan itu mulai membasahi tubuhnya karena ia berada di pinggir jalan, keluar dari area halte.

"Gwenchanae?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Yunho sedang berjongkok mengamati kakinya. Untuk sesaat namja itu hanya bisa diam melihat tubuh Yunho. Air hujan itu menetes-netes lewat ujung rambut Yunho. Membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Aakh…" ia memekik terkejut saat Yunho mencoba memegang kakinya.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir," pelan-pelan Yunho melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong.

Air hujan itu terasa sangat dingin. Jaejoong mulai sulit bernafas.

"Tahan sebentar," kata Yunho lalu…

Kraaak…

"AAAAAAKHHH!"Jaejoong memekik keras saat Yunho menarik kakinya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berusaha bernafas. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Boo? Boojae?" panggil Yunho panik. Namja itu menggoyang pelan tubuh Jaejoong. "Boojae?" tanyanya cemas. Dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh Jaejoong di punggungnya, membawanya pulang secepat mungkin.

**.  
.**

Yunho membuka pintu apartementnya dengan kasar. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Diletakkannya Jaejoong di dalam bathtub lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat.

"Boo, kau dengar aku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusapkan air hangat itu ke wajah Jaejoong. "Boo?"

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya tersengal tidak beraturan. Yunho menatap ragu, tapi ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Perlahan, ia meraih dagu namja hidung Jaejoong lalu mengambil udara banyak-banyak dari mulut dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut Jaejoong.

Sekali, dua kali. Yunho melakukan itu berkali-kali. Namja itu berhenti bergerak. Ia tertegun saat melihat Jaejoong membuka matanya, menatapnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Dingin…" gumam namja itu pelan dengan nafas yang sudah kembali teratur.

"Kau harus berganti pakaian dulu," ucap Yunho sambil meraih kancing seragam Jaejoong.

SET

Yunho tertegun. Tangan itu menahan jemarinya. Mata does itu menatapnya tajam "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau mengganti pakaianmu," jawab Yunho.

"Tidak perlu!" Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho lalu beranjak dari bathtub itu.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang dengan pakaian basah seperti itu! Sesak nafasmu akan kambuh lagi Boo!"

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan Yunho. Ia tetap melangkah menuju pintu.

SET

Bruuuk…

Mata does itu terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja menariknya. Menghempaskannya ke dinding dengan kuat, mengurungnya di kedua sisi. Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Yunho malah menghimpit tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku sekali saja?" tatap Yunho tajam.

Jaejoong membalas tatapan itu. Namun bibirnya terkatup rapat. Yunho mencekal tangannya erat-erat. Tubuh basah mereka yang saling menempel, membuat suhu menjadi hangat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau…" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong berpaling "Biar aku yang menggantinya,"

Mata does itu melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan kulit leher di bagian bawah telinganya lembut. Sontak tubuhnya memberontak tapi Yunho menghempaskan tubuh itu ke dinding. Lagi.

Jaejoong menatap mata musang itu. Yunho juga membalas tatapan itu. Hening… Yang terdengar hanya suara air yang mengucur dari kran bathtub. Memenuhi bathtub itu hingga air meluber keluar. Udara terasa hangat oleh uap air itu. Juga dari nafas masing-masing.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar pelan. Melihat Yunho dalam keadaan basah seperti itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu manly. Dan tanpa sadar, wajah Yunho sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Jaejoong menutup matanya sedetik sebelum bibir hati itu menekan lembut bibirnya. Beberapa saat keduanya diam. Kemudian bibir itu mulai bergerak pelan menghisap lembut.

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa lemas. Wangi tubuh Yunho terasa memabukkan. Jaejoong hanya diam, tubuhnya tidak mampu memberontak lagi. Ia membiarkan bibir lembut itu melumat basah. Bergerak menggesek dan mengulum. Membuat jantung namja itu berdetak kencang.

"Mmhh…" Yunho mengendurkan pegangannya di lengan Jaejoong, menyusupkan jemarinya diantara jemari namja itu.

"Mmnnhh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat Yunho menyesap bibirnya kuat. Terdengar halus, namun mampu membuat darah Yunho berdesir cepat di bawah kulitnya.

"Aahh…" namja cantik itu memekik pelan saat Yunho memasukkan lidahnya. Mencampur saliva mereka. Memberikan rasa hangat yang nyaman. Dan Jaejoong menyukainya. Tanpa sadar, ia bergerak membalas apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Ngghh…" desahan halus bersama suara decakan abstrak terdengar kontras dengan suara air yang mengucur dari kran itu. Menggema dalam kamar mandi penuh uap itu.

Otak tidak mampu lagi berfikir. Semua kecapan dan sentuhan seolah mengambil alih semuanya. Membiarkan perasaan yang mungkin selama ini bersembunyi perlahan keluar mereguk inginnya.

Nafas Jaejoong mulai tersegal. Yunho melambatkan gerakannya namun masih menekan dalam. Mengecap bibir cherry itu nikmat. Merasakan manisnya. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong tidak mampu dan melepaskan ciuman itu sepihak.

Namja cantik itu tersegal. Matanya masih terpejam dan kepalanya bersandar di dinding. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menghirup udara sebanyak ia mampu. Sementara Yunho hanya mampu menatapnya. Rambut yang basah itu, mata does yang terpejam, juga ekspresi Jaejoong. membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin keras. Pandangan Yunho turun ke leher Jaejoong yang terbuka. Kali ini, ia membiarkan hatinya melangkah. Perlahan mendekat dan memberikan satu kecupan di kulit leher putih itu. Menekannya lembut sebelum menghisapnya pelan.

"Aaah…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan semakin menengadahkan kepalanya "Yunh… henti-khann…uugh…" tangannya mencoba mendorong bahu Yunho. Tapi namja bermata musang itu tidak memperdulikannya. Suara Jaejoong membuatnya semakin gila.

Bibir hati itu terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan beruntun. Lidahnya menjilat permukaan kulit itu, memberikan rasa aneh pada Jaejoong. Dan hidungnya menghirup aroma wangi namja cantik itu dalam. Teramat pelan, jemari itu melepaskan kancing kemeja seragam Jaejoong satu per satu tanpa menghentikan kecupannya di leher namja itu.

"Yunh…hho…enghh…" Jaejoong menggeliat pelan, membuat tubuh mereka saling bergesek.

"Sshhh…" nafas yunho memberat. Dan itu terdengar merdu di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat tangannya yang mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat, tanpa sadar melingkar di leher namja tampan itu. Meremas rambut Yunho.

"Aaahhh…uuugghhh…" Jaejoong mengerang keras saat merasa sesuatu menyentuh nipplenya, memainkannya lembut sebelum sesuatu yang hangat menyelubunginya. Mulut Yunho.

Desahan itu semakin terdengar keras saling bersautan seperti nyanyian gairah. Menggema dalam ruang terbatas itu. Saling meluapkan uap rasa masing-masing yang mungkin hingga kini belum disadari keduanya. Dan saat ini, biarlah hati yang mengambil alih.

**.**

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Mata does itu bergerak pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian mulai terbuka pelan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Pikirannya masih kosong hingga kemudian ia mulai merasa aneh. Ia merasa begitu hangat. Samar, ia mendengar sesuatu. Detak jantung dan nafas seseorang.

SET

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dan menoleh ke samping. Yunho sedang terlelap. Salah satu lengannya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Dalam keadaan naked.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Yunho tersentak dan langsung bangun "Boojae waeyo?"

"AAAAAAKKKHHHH!"

Bruuuk…

"BOO!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAAAT!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Namja cantik itu meringis pelan merasakan pantatnya sakit karena terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Boo gwenchanae?" tanya Yunho panik.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah pucat. Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Itu…" Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia ingat semuanya kini. Semuanya seperti mengalir memenuhi otaknya. "Aniya… Aniya… Ini tidak mungkin…" bibirnya terus menggumam sementara pandangannya kosong.

"Boo kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho lagi mencoba menyentuh Jaejoong.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Aiiish… shipal! Kau- cepat berbalik!"

"Mwo?"

"Cepat berbaliiik!" pinta Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"N-nde…" Yunho membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum geli. Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kalau kau berani melihat kebelakang aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Jaejoong sambil berjalan tertatih menuju lemari. Mengambil pakaian apa saja yang ada lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia sempat tercengang melihat pakaian seragamnya yang tergeletak dimana-mana. Bayangan bersama Yunho terlintas lagi dalam otaknya.

PLAK

Ia menampar keras wajahnya sendiri "DAMN!" Jaejoong mencengkeram rambutnya "Bagaimana bisa aku bercinta dengan laki-laki? Aaaaaarrrghh… Ka-chaaan… Orewa shinitai!" ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri saat itu juga. (Orewa shinitai = Aku ingin mati)

**.**

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

"Ada apa denganmu Jae? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Junsu saat Jaejoong baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Jalanmu aneh," komentar Yoochun.

"Kakiku terkilir!" jawab Jaejoong pendek lalu duduk di bangkunya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya saat melihat sebuah kantong kertas coklat ada di atas mejanya. Jaejoong membuka kantong itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Seketika ia merasa gugup saat melihatnya.

"Bukankah itu seragam?" tanya Junsu.

"Siapa yang memberimu seragam?"

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia tau dengan jelas itu seragam miliknya yang ditinggalkannya di apartement Yunho kemarin.

"Yaa, apa kau sudah dengar kabar hari ini?" tanya Junsu.

"Ini akan semakin mempersulitmu Jae," tambah Yoochun.

"Apa?"

Junsu menggeser bangkunya mendekat ke Jaejoong "Kudengar, ada yang melihat Yunho sedang memeluk Jesica," bisik junsu.

"Mwoya?"

"Tidak ada yang perc aya, tapi gosip ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah,"

Jaejoong tertawa pendek "Pasti gosip itu salah,"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kuberi tau kalian sesuatu, Jung Yunho itu benar-benar gay!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena_ karena wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas!" dengus Jaejoong sambil memasukkan seragam itu ke dalam tasnya.

Junsu sudah akan membuka mulutnya saat bell masuk berbunyi. Ia urung berbicara karena melihat Yunho sudah memasukki kelas. Namja itu menggeser kembali bangkunya sementara Jaejoong menatapnya dengan cemas. Tapi Yunho sama sekali acuh dan duduk begitu saja di depannya. Membuat Jaejoong mendecih pelan.

**.**

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

"Jaejoong ssi!"

"Ye?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku membawa ini?!"

"Ah ne," jawab Jaejoong sambil menerima sebuah kardus dari Lee Seongsaengnim.

"Bawalah ini ke ruang musik dulu, aku mau mengambil beberapa lagi!"

"Ye," Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu melangkah menuju ruang musik.

Langkahnya terlihat lambat. Sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan gosip itu. Siapa sebenarnya Yunho? Dia benar-benar gay atau bagaimana? Dan kenapa dia seolah sangat mengenal Jaejoong?

SET

Eh?

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke sudut. Mata does itu membelak saat melihat Yunho sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku menunggumu di atap pulang sekolah nanti!" kata Yunho.

"Jangan harap aku akan datang!" balas Jaejoong sinis.

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu!" senyum Yunho lalu cup… dikecupnya bibir cherry itu sebelum berjalan pergi. Singkat namun mampu membuat Jaejoong membeku sesaat.

"Haah… Kenapa nasibku buruk sekali?! Harus tinggal di sini dan bertemu dengan crazy gay, ck… Yamashita pasti menertawakanku kalau tau hal ini… Apa lebih baik aku kabur saja, kembali ke Jepang diam-diam?!" Jaejoong berdebat sendiri sambil berjalan ke ruang musik.

Langkahnya melambat saat mendengar suara dentingan piano. Ia membuka pintu ruang musik itu pelan dan melihat seseorang ada di sana. Sedang memainkan melody dari piano hitam di sudut ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba nada itu berhenti dan mata mereka bertemu.

Dia tersenyum "Apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum gugup sambil meletakkan kardus itu di atas sebuah meja "Lee Seongsaengnim menyuruhku membawa ini ke ruang musik," jawabnya "Permainan pianomu sangat bagus," komentar Jaejoong.

Gadis itu tersenyum "Aku belajar dari kakakku,"

"Kau punya kakak?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah jam masuk, aku harus kembali ke kelas,"

"Jesica ssi!" panggil Jaejoong sebelum gadis itu keluar.

"Panggil aku Soo Yeon, apa?"

"Ah, aniyo… " Jaejoong tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mendadak ia lupa ingin berbicara apa.

"Aku pergi dulu, anyeong!"

"Haaah… Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi ingat crazy gay itu?!" gerutu Jaejoong kesal setelah Jesica menutup pintu ruang musik.

**.**

**.**

Yunho tersenyum sipul saat melihat Jaejoong sedang berjalan bersama Junsu dan Yoochun keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu. Namja cantik itu benar-benar tidak mau datang ke atap. Yunho meminum soda kalengnya tanpa berniat pergi dari tempatnya. Lalu ia mendengar pintu atap terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di sisinya.

"Ternyata memang benar kau disini…"

"Yeon ah waeyo?"

"Apa kau sudah dengar gosip itu? Ada yang melihat kau memelukku Oppa,"

Yunho masih menatap lurus ke bawah. Melihat halaman sekolah yang mulai sepi karena bell pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun," saut Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tentang?"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Dia milikku Yeon ah… Hal itu tidak akan berubah,"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa dia menyukaiku,"

"Well, apa sekarang adikku sendiri menjadi sainganku?" tanya Yunho sambil menoleh ke arah Jesica di sampingnya.

Jesica tertawa kecil "Bukankah kau bilang dia milikmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku merindukan Changmin, Oppa…"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia meraih bahu Jesica, memeluknya "Kau percaya kepadanya?"

Jesica mengangguk pelan "Aku harus bukan?"

"Percayalah, karena dia juga percaya kepadamu," balas Yunho. Namja itu mengusap rambut Jesica lembut "Dia mengirim email setiap hari hanya untuk menanyakanmu,"

"Aku ingin dia cepat pulang Oppa…"

"Tidak akan lama lagi Yeon ah, jangan sedih!" Yunho meraih kepala gadis itu lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan Jaejoong berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

**.**

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea****  
to be continue****  
.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
Karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**  
**chapter 4**

**.**

Ketiga siswa itu sedang berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolah. Sesekali mereka bercanda saling memukul.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencuri celana olah raga Eunhyuk?" tanya Junsu.

"Yaa, aku tidak mencuri! Hanya menyembunyikannya di gudang lantai atas!" kilah Yoochun.

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak akan menemukannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mana mungkin dia akan berfikir ke tempat terpencil di atap itu?!"

SET

Langkah Jaejoong berhenti otomatis mendengar kata itu.

'A_ku akan menunggumu di atap!'_

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Junsu.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, kalian duluan saja!" jawab Jaejoong cepat lalu berjalan ke arah pohon besar, di samping dinding pagar sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

Jaejoong memanjat pohon itu dengan cekatan "Jalan pintas!" teriaknya sebelum melompat ke seberang dinding pagar.

"Benar-benar spesies monyet," gumam Junsu.

Jaejoong kembali masuk ke arena sekolah melalui jalan pintas yang sangat terlarang untuk anak-anak itu. Kebetulan, tempatnya mendarat itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tangga darurat. Ia berjalan setengah berlari menaiki tangga yang langsung tersambung ke lantai empat itu. Tidak perlu berputar-putar saat ia naik tangga dalam gedung sekolah.

"Awas saja kalau dia tidak ada! Dia pikir aku laki-laki apa?! Seenaknya saja bercinta denganku dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Cih, dasar crazy gay! Lihat saja balasanku! Akan kujadikan budak satu bulan penuh!" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus melangkah menuju satu tempat dimana Yunho berada.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit Jaejoong sudah melihat pintu atap itu. Tanpa permisi apalagi mengetuk pintu, jemari itu meraih handle dan membukanya kasar. Bukannya mengejutkan, malah ia yang dikejutkan. Mata does itu melebar melihat apa yang tertangkap matanya.

Jung Yunho, mencium kening Jesica tepat dihadapannya.

Jadi semua itu benar? Gosip itu? Tapi bukankah Yunho gay? Dia bahkan sudah bercinta dengan Jaejoong yang jelas laki-laki. Atau itu semua hanya tipuan Yunho saja? Kalau memang dia normal, kenapa dia menikmati sex itu? Demi Tuhan Jaejoong masih mengingat jelas bagaimana suara desah dan erangan Yunho. Dan sekarang dia mencium kening seorang gadis? Apa namja itu berniat main-main dengan Jaejoong? What the fuck, dia adalah gadis pilihan Jaejoong. Untuk sesaat ketiganya hanya diam terpaku.

"Oppa…" suara Jesica yang terdengar ketakutan itu menyadarkan Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu menatap tajam Yunho lalu mengambil langkah panjang dan cepat menghampiri mereka.

BOUGH

"OPPA!" Jesica menjerit saat Jaejoong melayangkan tonjokannya sekuat tenaga ke wajah Yunho. Membuat sudut bibir namja itu memar dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau berengsek! Jangan pernah menyentuh Soo Yeon sedikit pun!" tegas Jaejoong lalu mencekal tangan Jesica dan membawanya pergi.

Jesica tersentak "Oppa, bukan seperti itu," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke belakang dengan panik meminta bantuan Yunho. Tapi namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, memberi isyarat pada Jesica untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Oppa, tolong lepaskan aku," pintanya namun Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan sama sekali. Namja cantik itu tetap menyeret Jesica menjauh dari atap.

"Oppa kau menyakitiku!" gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

Jaejoong menariknya dan mendorong kasar hingga tubuh gadis itu membentur dinding koridor sekolah. Matanya menatap tajam dan sebelah tangannya menekan permukaan dinding di samping kepala Jesica "Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekatinya lagi! Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kuperbuat kepadamu kalau aku tau! Kau_ mulai detik ini menjadi milikku!" klaim Jaejoong.

"Mwoya?" mata Jesica melebar tidak percaya "tapi_"

"Tidak ada tapi!" potong Jaejoong "Suka atau tidak, kau sekarang adalah milikku!" ucap Jaejoong dingin lalu menarik Jesica pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
**

Jung Yunho masih berada di atap saat angin sore menyapu wajahnya. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya pelan lalu mengeryit.

"Benar-benar tidak berubah," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang yang sudah memberikan luka di sudut bibir itu. Di Jepang, Kyoto tepatnya, saat liburan musim panasnya sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Yunho sedang berlibur bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk mengunjungi kakeknya yang menetap di Jepang karena dia memang orang Jepang asli. Karena tidak punya teman bermain, ia merasa bosan di rumah. Akhirnya ia keluar untuk berjalan-jalan.

Mata musangnya melihat seekor anak kucing yang sedang mengeong di rimbunan semak-semak. Yunho menghampiri anak kucing itu dan ternyata kakinya sedang terjerat akar semak. Ia membebaskan kaki anak kucing hitam itu lalu menggendongnya. Tiba-tiba ada empat anak kecil yang tampak lebih tua darinya berdiri menghadangnya. Mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Sepertinya mereka adalah anak-anak berandalan. Yunho hanya mengerjapkan matanya menatap mereka dengan diam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa mau anak itu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak bertopi merah mendorong tubuhnya dan diikuti anak-anak yang lain.

"HEI!"

Yunho dan semua anak-anak itu menoleh. Ada anak kecil seusianya sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka dan langsung mendorong kuat-kuat anak laki-laki bertopi merah yang mendorong Yunho tadi.

Mereka berbicara bahasa Jepang. Dan Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang ia tau, anak-anak berandalan tadi mulai marah dan mengeroyok anak laki-laki cantik itu. Anak cantik itu membalas dan ternyata ia cukup kuat. Mata Yunho membelak saat salah satu anak berandalan itu akan memukul dari belakang. Yunho langsung berlari dan menendangnya. Ia menarik anak cantik yang tampak kelelahan itu dan menyerahkan kucing hitam dalam pelukannya. Lalu dibalasnya anak-anak berandalan itu.

Sekuat apapun Yunho, ia hanya berdua dengan anak laki-laki cantik itu. Mereka berdua kalah jumlah. Saat anak-anak berandal itu akan memukul Yunho tiba-tiba ada seorang paman yang berteriak pada mereka. Sontak keempat anak berandalan itu langsung kabur.

"Haah… O genki desuka?" tanya paman itu saat tiba di tempat mereka. (O genki desuka? = Kau tidak apa-apa?)

"Hai', genki desu!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sepertinya paman itu kenal dengan anak laki-laki cantik itu. Mereka tampak akrab. Akhirnya paman itu melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi.

"O genki desuka?" tanya anak cantik itu pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya menggaruk kepalanya "Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu," gumamnya.

"Oh, apa kau anak Korea?"

Yunho mengerjap kaget saat anak cantik itu berbicara bahasa Korea "Kau juga?"

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Kim Jaejoong imnida!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Yunho ah, ini kucingmu!"

Yunho menggeleng pelan "Aku menemukannya di sana!" jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk semak-semak tadi.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kubawa pulang?" pinta Jaejoong dengan mata doesnya yang berbinar.

"Eum," Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku akan memanggilnya Jiji, bagaimana?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sejak itu, Yunho selalu menemui Jaejoong saat ia liburan ke Jepang. Tapi saat ia duduk di bangku junior highscool, Yunho tidak pernah lagi bertemu Jaejoong. Tetangga rumah Jaejoong bilang kalau keluarga Jaejoong pindah ke Tokyo.

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
**

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya Oppa?" tanya Jesica sedikit kesal sambil mengobati sudut bibir Yunho yang terluka dengan obat.

"Aku ingin tau apa aku masih berarti untuknya, kenapa dia melupakanku."

"Tapi kenapa melibatkan aku?!"

"Aku ingin membuatnya bingung. Aku ingin dia berfikir tentang perasaaannya. Apa benar itu karena menyukaimu? Atau menyukaiku, jadi ikuti saja permainannya."

"Tapi… Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Kau lupa? Dia milikku! Selamanya akan tetap menjadi milikku!"

Jesica sedikit bergidik mendengar kalimat Yunho. Ia merasa Yunho seperti psyco saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kalah Kim Junsu! Eunhyuk tidak bisa menemukan celananya," Yoochun tertawa penuh kemenangan sementara Junsu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja dengan tampang kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil makan.

"Dia kalah taruhan," jawab Yoochun puas.

"Aku tidak akan ikut taruhan bodohmu lagi! Jae ah, sebaiknya kau mundur saja!" saut Junsu.

"No, no, no… Kalau mundur itu artinya kalah!" balas Yoochun.

"Mimpi saja, aku akan menang!" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"Well, kita lihat nanti,"

"Jae ah, bagaimana kalau liburan semester ini kita ke Jepang?" tawar Yoochun.

"Asal kau yang bayar," saut Jaejoong acuh.

"Kurasa tidak masalah untuk kita bertiga,"

"Dasar sok kaya," cibir Junsu.

"Kau lahir di Jepang atau di Korea, Jae?"

"Orang tuaku sudah tinggal di Jepang sejak mereka menikah. Jadi aku lahir di sana. Saat kecil aku tinggal di Kyoto, tapi kemudian pindah ke Seoul,"

"Kenapa?"

"Otousan-ku pindah tugas ke sana,"

"Kudengar pantai Kyoto sangat indah,"

"Aku tidak ingat. Saat junior highschool Okasan bilang aku mengalami benturan di kepala dan hampir tenggelam. Karena itu memori masa kecilku sebagian besar hilang."

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" tanya Junsu.

"Ka-san bilang saat itu aku ingin kabur lewat balkon kamarku di lantai dua. Aku memanjat tapi akhirnya jatuh ke kolam ikan. Kepalaku terbentur tepinya,"

"Ternyata kau memang spesies Monyet," gumam Yoochun.

"Sampai sekarang bekas jahitannya pun masih ada," kata Jaejoong sambil memegang kepala bagian kirinya.

"Oh, bukankah itu Jesica?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap seorang gadis yang meletakkan nampan makan siang di salah satu meja kosong.

"Apakah aku harus pergi?" tanya Jaejoong retoris sambil mengangkat nampannya.

Namja cantik itu berjalan menghampiri Jesica dan duduk di hadapan gadis itu "Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah makan sendirian lagi setelah ini," senyum Jaejoong.

Jesica balas tersenyum tipis "Oppa mianhae…"

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Kemarin_"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin!" potong Jaejoong cepat sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Gyaaaa… Yunho Oppa!"

Teriakan itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada sosok dingin yang sedang berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja kosong. Namja itu duduk disana, beberapa meter di belakang meja Jaejoong dan Jesica. Ia terlihat acuh mengulum lolipopnya. Mengabaikan siswi-siswi yang memekik senang.

"Ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki ruang kantin!"

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jesica bingung.

"Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah kemari," jawab Jesica sambil memakan nasinya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lagi. Kenapa namja tampan itu sangat aneh? Jaejoong tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang saat ia mulai berfikir, semuanya terasa aneh untuknya. Seluruh sekolah tidak ada yang tau bagaimana namja itu. Tapi kenapa sikapnya sangat berbeda pada Jaejoong?! Jaejoong masih ingat dengan jelas senyum hangat Yunho saat itu. Saat Yunho memberinya sapu tangan di halte.

Ada apa dengan namja tampan itu? Dan bagaimana bisa ia tau banyak tentang Jaejoong? Tentang Jiji, tentang sesak nafas itu… Apalagi yang ia tau tentang Jaejoong? Apa diam-diam Yunho mengawasi Jaejoong? Ia belum seminggu sekolah di sana dan tidak banyak mengenal siswa lain. Hanya Yoochun dan Junsu yang akrab dengannya. Tapi Yunho tau apa yang tidak diketahui Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Oppa? Jaejoong oppa? Oppa!"

"Y-ye?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget menatap Jesica.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang menatap Yunho sejenak lalu menatap Jaejoong lagi "Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku? Apa kau sedang menatap Jung Yunho?"

"Y-ye? A-aniyo… Mianhae, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas, gomawo sudah menemaniku makan," kata Jesica lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

Jaejoong melirik lagi ke arah Yunho dan seketika ia melebarkan matanya. Ia tau ekspresi itu. Jung Yunho sedang menatapnya tajam sambil mengulum lolipop berwarna coklat itu. Ia memainkan lidahnya sambil mengemut lolipop itu dengan nikmat.

Jantung Jaejoong terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia ingat ekspresi itu. Ekspresi saat Yunho mengulum miliknya. Membasahi dengan saliva dan memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilat. Menghisap lubang kecil milik Jaejoong.

Oh shit! Jaejoong membanting supitnya dengan kasar di meja saat merasakan tubuhnya memanas terutama di bagian vitalnya. Ia beranjak dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan kantin diikuti tatapan bingung Junsu dan Yoochun serta senyuman kecil dari Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha menghilangkan memori itu dari pikirannya. "Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!" desis Jaejoong di depan meja washtafel itu lalu membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi.

"Benarkah?"

Gerakannya otomatis terhenti mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat tubuhnya memutar kebelakang dan terbelak melihat seseorang ada di sana. Tepat dihadapannya. Membuat jantungnya terhenti tanpa sempat mulutnya mengeluarkan suara. Bibir hati itu menekan dalam bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Mmmfff…" tubuh Jaejoong yang bersandar di meja washtafel terdorong ke belakang. Tangannya mencengkeram pundak Yunho erat. Berusaha mendorong namja tampan itu.

Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong kuat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibirnya melumat basah. Menuntut tapi dalam tempo teratur. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk lepas bahkan mengambil nafas. Namja cantik itu pun sepertinya tidak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi saat lidah Yunho memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mencampur saliva dan mengecap manis.

"Aakkh." Jaejoong memekik pelan saat merasakan sesuatu mengusap miliknya. Memberikan getaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Seketika ia memberontak dan berusaha mendorong Yunho, tapi Yunho semakin memerangkapnya kuat. Ia ingin terlepas tapi tubuhnya semakin lemas. Perlakuan Yunho kepadanya, menimbulkan rangsangan pada tubuhnya.

"Nghhh…" Jaejoong mendesah halus saat Yunho menjilat telinganya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, seolah energinya menguap entah kemana.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," bisik Yunho dengan suara beratnya "Kau membuatku menginginkanmu,"

"Aaakhh… Yunhooh…" tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat tangan Yunho meremas juniornya lembut. Nafasnya mulai tersengal.

Bibir Yunho menyusuri leher jenjang itu. Mengecupnya kecil-kecil dengan seduktif. Perlahan tangannya melepaskan kaitan celana Jaejoong dan menurunkan resetlingnya tanpa Jaejoong sadari.

"Mmhh…" suara serak Yunho membuat libido Jaejoong naik. Pikirannya seolah kosong. Yang dirasakannya hanya rasa nikmat yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Mada does itu terpejam dengan mulut terbuka. Nafasnya memburu.

"Aaakhh…nghhh…" ia mengeram lirih saat merasakan Juniornya di kocok lambat.

Kenapa semua ini terasa memabukkan? Sentuhan Yunho, wangi tubuh Yunho, benar-benar membuat tubuh Jaejoong terasa lemas.

"Yuunh…sssh…" tangan itu mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat. Melupakan segalanya, mengabaikan bell masuk yang baru saja berbunyi.

SET

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, mendudukkannya di meja washtafel panjang itu. Tangannya menyusup. Memegang kedua pinggang Jaejoong, membuat kemeja seragam itu sedikit terangkat ke atas. Lalu ia menunduk, mengecup ujung junior Jaejoong yang basah oleh cairan beningnya.

"Eengghhhhh…." Jaejoong mendesah keras. Tubuhnya benar-benar menegang. Tanpa sadar kini tangannya mencengkeram kepala Yunho, meremas rambut halus itu.

Lidah Yunho bergerak liar menjilat junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang hingga terlihat urat-uratnya. Lalu ia mengemut ujung junior itu dengan nikmat seperti yang dilakukan pada lolipopnya tadi.

"Aakkh… enghh…hhh…" Jaejoong hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaca besar di depan meja washtafel itu. Tubuhnya tidak mampu memberontak lagi. Bibirnya terus merintih saat Yunho memberi kehangatan pada bagian intimnya.

Yunho memasukkan junior Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya lalu menggerakkannya. Salah satu tangannya ikut mengocok.

"Aah… ngghh… Yunhh…"

Yunho merasakan junior Jaejoong berkedut-kedut. Ia menyesap pelan cairan bening yang keluar dari junior Jaejoong. Menggodanya dengan lidah. Ia juga mengulum twinsball Jaejoong. membuat namja cantik itu mendesah keras-keras.

"Mmhh…" desah Yunho nikmat. Sebagian dari dirinya sangat ingin memasuki Jaejoong. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Sshh… aahh… Yuunh…oooh…"

Yunho menyukai Jaejoong yang mendesahkan namanya. Terdengar sangat erotis dan menggoda. Menggema dalam ruang kosong itu. Dipercepat kocokan tangan dan kulumannya. Ia menyukai ekspresi Jaejoong yang menahan nikmat akan sentuhannya.

"Yuunh…nghhh…" tubuh Jaejoong melengkung saat merasakan sesuatu memuncak, mendesak ingin keluar. Jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Yunho kuat. Tubuhnya menegang. "Sssh…uughh… Aaaaaahhhhh….." teriakan panjang itu keluar bersamaan dengan cairan kental putih dari juniornya. Menerobos langsung ke tenggorokan Yunho.

Yunho diam sejenak. Membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati klimaksnya sambil menelan semua cairan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Jaejoong luruh. Jatuh lemas kembali dengan nafas tersengal. Yunho bergerak pelan kembali mengulum junior Jaejoong. Membersihkannya dan memastikan tidak ada cairan sperma Jaejoong yang tertinggal. Lalu ia menarik kembali celana jaejoong ke atas, mengancingnya dan membenarkannya. Ia merapikan kemeja namja cantik itu. Membiarkannya tetap di luar karena Jaejoong memang tidak pernah memasukkan kemejanya ke celana.

Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan sayang. Namja itu masih tergeletak lemas. Ia menyalakan kran air lalu mengusap dahi Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang basah. Merapikan rambut yang berantakan itu. Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa lelah sekaligus lega. Merasa kosong.

Dengan hati-hati, Yunho menarik jaejoong lalu menggedongnya di punggung. Membawa namja itu pergi dari toilet menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Dokter Kim.

"Kurasa dia sedang tidak enak badan, biarkan dia istirahat di sini,"

Dokter Kim mengangguk pelan tanpa bertanya lebih lagi. Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong ke tempat tidur paling sudut dan merebahkannya di sana. Ia menarik kelambu putih itu agar tidak terlihat. Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Yunho mengusap pipi itu teramat pelan "Kembalilah ke kelas kalau kau sudah merasa cukup kuat. Berpura-pura sakit lebih baik," katanya pelan lalu mengecup pipi itu "Saranghae…" lirih Yunho hampir tidak terdengar. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Jaejoong di sana.

Jaejoong membuka matanya beberapa detik kemudian. Jantungnya berdebar halus. Mungkin tidak jelas, tapi ia masih dapat menangkap kalimat terakhir Yunho. Membuatnya tercenung. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa melawan laki-laki itu?! Kenapa ia merasa aneh? Setiap sentuhan Yunho, kenapa ia menginginkan lebih. Ada apa dengannya?

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
to be continue**

**.**

**makasi buat semua yang sudah baca. Kemarin ada yang minta MPREG, mianhae saya nggak akan pernah bikin ff MPREG. Ngerasa aneh aja ngetiknya, meskipun saya suka bacanya. Tapi disini saya membuat seperti fakta. Boys love yang masih belum umum di masyarakat. Juga nggak akan bikin couple lain karena saya JUST YUNJAE SHIPER! Yang minta kyumin, maaf, kyu itu milikku *dibakar sparkyu* LAST, PLEASE JANGAN KOMENTAR SOAL NC-NYA! Sumpah malu banget bikin ginian *nyebur sumur* see you next time, sayonara ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
karena ini dunia mereka! Yang lain cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**Untuk readers yang memberi koreksi kemarin, terima kasih banyak. Modal bahasa jepang saya pas-pasan hahahah… itupun kadang minta tolong temen, jadi mianhae dan gomawo buat koreksinya. Happy reading ^^**

**.  
**

**Chapter 5**  
**.**

Jaejoong berjalan bersama ketiga temannya dengan pelan. Bell pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Setelah ia menenangkan diri di ruang kesehatan tadi, ia kembali ke kelas dan tidak mendapati Yunho ada di sana sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran.

Ia sangat bingung. Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran tadi. Sosok bernama Jung Yunho itu memenuhi kepalanya. Ia tidak tau apa yang ingin di ketahuinya, apa yang ingin ditanyakannya dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak tau seperti apa dirinya kini?!

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Kau menjadi pendiam setelah dari ruang kesehatan, apa kau masih sakit?"

Jaejoong menatap kedua temannya itu lalu menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu malas mendengarkan ocehan kalian," jawabnya sambil melegang pergi mendahului Yoochun dan Junsu.

"YAA!" kedua orang itu berteriak kesal sambil menyusul Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku masih belum percaya kalau Jesica sudah menjadi milikmu," komentar Yoochun.

"Kau hanya takut kalah taruhan kan?" cibir Jaejoong.

"Benar juga, kalian tidak terlihat seperti pasangan," gumam Junsu "Kau tidak pernah berkencan dengannya bahkan pulang bersama dengannya,"

"Memangnya setiap pasangan harus seperti itu?" dengus Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja!" tandas Yoochun "Lihat, bahkan sekarang dia berjalan sendirian!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pandangan Yoochun. Beberapa meter dari mereka, Jesica sedang berjalan pelan.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar pasangannya, pergi cium pipinya lalu ajak pulang bersama!" tantang Yoochun.

"Mwo?" mata does Jaejoong melebar.

"Bukankah kau kekasihnya?!" Junsu menyipitkan matanya.

"Te-tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi!"

Dengan ragu Jaejoong berjalan pergi menghampiri jesica. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah gadis itu.

"Kita pulang bersama!" ucapnya.

Sontak Jesica menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil "Sudah seharusnya aku mengantarmu,"

"Aniyo… Tidak perlu Oppa, aku ada yang menjemput,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kecewa "Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengatakan pada orang yang menjemputmu kalau pekerjaannya akan kuambil alih mulai besok, arachi?"

Jesica tersenyum tipis "Aku pergi dulu,"

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong menahan lengan gadis itu ketika akan berbalik.

"Ne?"

"Hati-hati," ucapnya lalu… chup… ia mengecup pipi gadis itu, disaksikan oleh beberapa mata yang sedang berjalan pulang. Termasuk Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Oppa…" Jesica terkejut sambil menyentuh pipinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Aku_"

SET

DEG

Mata does itu terbelak saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya. Kuat, mencengkeram lengannya.

"YAA! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Jaejoong.

Semua murid mulai melihat mereka. Oh dear… Siapa yang berani-beraninya berurusan dengan Jung Yunho?! Itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menarik. Apalagi kemarin ada gosip antara Jung Yunho dan Jesica Jung. Lalu tadi siang Jesica terlihat makan dengan Jaejoong. Apa gosip antara Yunho dan Jesica itu benar? Dan sekarang Yunho sedang marah karena Jaejoong sepertinya akan merebut Jesica.

"Jung Yunho lepaskan!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Yunho.

Yunho terus menarik Jaejoong. Hingga hampir sampai di tengah-tengah gerbang, Jaejoong menghempaskan dengan kuat tangan Yunho. Ia meringis sambil memegang lengannya yang memerah "Apa yang kau lakukan berengsek?!"

Yunho menatap tajam "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau adalah milikku?!"

Sontak kalimat itu langsung menimbulkan bisikan-bisikan lirih dari murid-murid yang sedang melihat mereka. Presepsi mereka tentang pasangan Jung ternyata salah. Jung Yunho cemburu pada Jesica karena Jaejoong mencium pipinya. Jadi Yunho benar-benar gay? Lalu bagaimana dengan gosip Jung Yunho memeluk Jesica?

Jaejoong menatap dengan gelisah "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Perlu kuperjelas?"

"Kau_" Jaejoong menatap Yunho marah "Memangnya siapa dirimu bisa bersikap seenaknya denganku?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila! Berhenti menggangguku brengsek! Aku tidak pernah ingin mengenal orang sepertimu! Lupakan aku dan anggap aku tidak pernah ada seperti kau menganggap semua murid di sini kasat mata!"

Yunho tercenung "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengenalku?"

"Benar! Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan orang sepertimu!" jawab Jaejoong tegas lalu berbalik, berjalan pergi dengan kekesalan yang sudah memuncak.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan," gumam Jaejoong dengan langkah kesal melewati gerbang besar itu.

"YAA JAE AWAAAS!"

SET

BRUUUK…

Semuanya seperti dalam hitungan detik. Tepat ketika lengkingan suara Junsu terdengar, Jaejoong melihat seorang murid yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya. Belum ada sedetik, ia merasakan seseorang mendorongnya dengan keras. Membuatnya terpental dan terhempas dengan keras di aspal. Kepalanya terasa sangat nyeri saat membentur aspal itu.

**.**

'_Daijoubu desuka?' Jaejoong bertanya pada anak kecil bermata seperti musang itu._

'_Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu,' gumamnya pelan._

'_Oh, apa kau anak korea?'_

'_Kau juga?'_

'_Kim Jaejoong imnida,'_

'_Jung Yunho.'_

'_Yunho ah, ini kucingmu,' Jaejoong mengulurkan anak kucing itu._

'_Aku menemukannya di sana,'_

'_Kalau begitu, boleh kubawa pulang?'_

'_Eum,' namja itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk._

'_Aku akan memanggilnya jiji, bagaimana?'_

_**.**_

'_Yunho ah, kau datang?' Jaejoong menatap berbinar teman Koreanya itu._

'_Aku sudah berjanji akan datang setiap liburan,'_

'_Jiji pasti sangat senang melihatmu,'_

'_Ayo kita ke rumahmu!'_

_**.**_

_Cup…_

'_Yunho ah, kenapa kau mencium Jiji?'_

'_Karena aku menyukainya. Eomma bilang aku harus mencium Eomma dan Appa setiap hari. Itu tanda kita menyayangi mereka,'_

_Cup…_

'_jae…' namja itu tertegun saat Jaejoong mengecup bibirnya._

'_Aku menyayangimu,' senyum Jaejoong._

_**.**_

'_Huaa Gajaah…'_

'_Kau suka Gajah?'_

'_Eum,' Jaejoong mengangguk riang melihat gantungan Gajah yang ada di tas Yunho._

'_Kalau begitu gantungan ini untukmu!'_

'_Gomawo,'_

'_Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Boo, Boojae. Seperti nama gajah itu,'_

'_Liburan tahun depan, kau akan kembali bukan?'_

'_Tentu Boo,'_

_**.**_

'_Wajahmu memerah!'_

'_Dingin Yunho ah,'_

'_Kita pulang saja,'_

'_Aniyo… Aku ingin membuat boneka salju denganmu,' pinta Jaejoong dengan nafas tersendat._

'_Tapi kau bisa membeku,'_

'_A-ani-yo…'_

'_Boo, kau baik-baik saja?' tanya namja bermata musang itu panik melihat Jaejoong yang sesak nafas. Ia memeluk namja cantik itu erat 'Kita bermain di halaman rumah nenekku, kau menunggu di dalam dan aku akan membuatkan boneka salju untukmu, ne?'_

_Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Yunho._

_**.**_

'_Kim Jaejoong, kita harus bersiap-siap!'_

'_Andwae Eomma! Aku tidak mau pindah ke Tokyo!'_

'_Tapi Otou-san sudah harus bekerja di sana besok,' (Otou-saan = Ayah)_

'_Aku mau tinggal di sini! Yunho belum tau kalau aku akan pindah!'_

_Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya 'Kau sudah didaftarkan di Junior Highscool Tokyo, Jae. Mau tidak mau kita tetap harus pindah. Cepat bereskan barangmu!' kata wanita itu sambil menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong terdiam beberapa detik lalu berlari ke arah balkon kamarnya. Namja sebelas tahun itu memanjat lewat pagar balkon. Merayap di dinding berbatuan sambil berpegangan pohon. _

"_Aaaaakkkh…." kaki Jaejoong terpelesat dan ia terjatuh, tercebur ke dalam kolam ikan. Kepalanya sempat terbentur tepi kolam itu._

**.**

Jaejoong meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan. Semakin lama semakin terdengar keras.

"Yunho Oppa! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" jerit Jesica.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kau terluka?"

Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa saat melihat Yoochun dan Junsu, lalu kepalanya berputar cepat ke arah Yunho "YUNHO!" teriaknya sambil berdiri, berlari ke arah namja itu.

"Yunho ah!" panggilnya sambil menggoyang tubuh namja itu. kepalanya berdarah dan sepanjang lengan kirinya tergores aspal "Telepon ambulan!"

**.  
Wrong Number  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Tangan Jaejoong terkepal erat. Ia khawatir hingga tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

"Tenanglah Jae, dia akan baik-baik saja," hibur Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Ini salahku…" bisiknya pelan "Tidak seharusnya aku melupakannya Junsu ya,"

Kening Junsu mengerut mendengar kalimat itu. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Jaejoong sudah berbicara lagi.

"Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu,"

"Oppa, kau ingat semuanya?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jesica bingung, begitu pula Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kau… tau?!"

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana usahanya untuk mencarimu. Empat tahun Oppa, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Ckreeek…

Tiba-tiba ruang ICU terbuka. Menghentikan perdebatan mereka. seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Dokter bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong langsung menghampiri pria tua itu.

"Ia mengalami gagar otak ringan. Dan terjadi keretakan pada lengannya. Apa ada saudaranya? Ada yang harus kubicarakan,"

"Saya dongsaengnya!" saut Jesica cepat membuat jaeyoosu menatap terkejut.

"Kalau begitu mari ke ruangan saya, Yunho ssi akan dipindahkan ke kamarnya sebentar lagi,"

Jesica mengangguk lalu menatap Jaejoong "Aku titip Oppaku sebentar," ucapnya lalu berjalan mengikuti dokter.

"Jadi… Jesica adik Jung Yunho?" gumam Yoochun tidak percaya.

"Bahkan satu sekolah tidak tau hal itu…" tambah Junsu.

Tidak lama, beberapa suster keluar sambil mendorong ranjang Yunho. Membawanya ke kamar rawat diikuti oleh Jaeyoosu.

**.**

**.**

"Yunho ah… Mianhae…" gumam Jaejoong lirih "Maaf karena aku sudah melupakanmu…"

Hening…

Hanya bunyi nafas Yunho yang terdengar. Ada perban yang membalut kepala namja itu. juga di lengannya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan menatapnya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Jesica masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Dia belum bangun?"

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin perlu beberapa waktu untuk kembali pulih. Kepalanya terbentur lumayan keras,"

"Soo Yeon ah, tadi kau bilang bahwa kau adik Yunho, benarkah?"

Jesica menatap Jaejoong sejenak lalu berjalan pelan ke jendela, menyibak tirai putih tipis itu "Aku adik tirinya. Kami berbeda Eomma,"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum selesai bicara.

"Eommaku adalah istri simpanan Appa. Semuanya berjalan biasa saja hingga tiga tahun yang lalu, semuanya terbongkar. Eomma Jung sangat marah hingga ia menuntut cerai. Appa mengabulkan permintaan itu. Eomma Jung kemudian pergi ke luar negeri. Ia meninggalkan Yunho Oppa di sini, dan itu menjadi luka untuknya. Selama ini Yunho Oppa hanya diam saja, tapi aku tau, sebenarnya dia terluka. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak pernah menyalahkan Appa, Eommanya, Eommaku bahkan aku,"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tau kalau hidup Yunho seperti itu.

"Awalnya aku merasa ia pasti akan membenciku. Tapi saat aku terjatuh, ia membantuku dan tersenyum padaku. Saat aku meminta maaf, ia berkata ini bukan salahku. Appa sudah bercerita semuanya. Eommaku adalah cinta pertama Appa. Sementara Eomma Jung adalah wanita pilihan orang tua Appa. Mereka dijodohkan. Tapi Appa tidak bisa meninggalkan Eommaku. Karena itu, Appa dan Eomma menikah diam-diam. Dan alasan itulah yang dipakai Yunho Oppa. Karena Eommaku adalah wanita yang dihormati dan dicintai oleh Appa, ia tidak bisa membencinya. Aku menceritakan ini semua kepadamu karena aku berharap kau bisa mengerti dan menjaganya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membahagiakannya. Dua bulan setelah perceraian itu, aku dan Eomma tinggal bersama di rumah Appa. Tapi Yunho Oppa tidak ingin tinggal di sana lagi. Dia lebih memilih apartement. Karena ia bilang, rumah itu akan mengingatkannya pada hal yang tidak ingin diingatnya."

"Lalu, dimana orang tuamu saat ini?"

"Mereka tinggal di Amerika karena Appa membuka bisnis hotel di sana dua tahun lalu. Meskipun hanya ada aku di rumah, Yunho Oppa tetap tidak ingin kembali. Appa pun tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal karena merasa bersalah pada Yunho Oppa. Meskipun begitu, dia sering datang ke rumah untuk melihatku. Dia selalu menjagaku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kami bukan saudara kandung. Saat ia terluka, aku merasakannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Seolah hanya ia yang ku punya di dunia ini. Karena itu Oppa, kumohon jangan menyakitinya,"

"Apa… Yunho juga menceritakan semuanya kepadamu tentangku?"

Jesica mengangguk pelan "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengingat Yunho Oppa? Dia bilang kalian sangat dekat dulu meskipun berada di tempat yang saling berjauhan,"

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat umur sebelas tahun. Kami akan pindah ke Tokyo tapi aku menolak karena belum memberitahu Yunho. Jadi aku kabur dengan memanjat balkon. Tapi kakiku terpeleset dan aku jatuh ke kolam ikan. Kepalaku sempat terbentur tepinya. Membuatku lupa sebagian besar ingatan masa kecilku. Dan semuanya kembali saat kepalaku terbentur aspal tadi,"

"Engh…"

Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Yunho bergerak pelan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang kepalnya.

"Yunho ah!"

"Oppa, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Namja bermata musang itu mengerjap pelan "Dimana aku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan,"

"Benarkah?" gumam Yunho "Tapi… siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jesica mengerutkan keningnya "Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho menatap bingung "Aku tidak yakin,"

"Kau tidak mengingat Jaejoong Oppa?"

Jaejoong menatap cemas.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu menggeleng pelan "Apa aku pernah mengenalnya?"

"YAA, Yunho ah jangan bercanda!" seru Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku jelek?!"

"Mwo?" mata does itu membulat sempurna "Kau mengataiku jelek?"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter!" kata Jesica lalu berjalan keluar.

"Yaa Yeon ah! Kau akan meninggalkanku bersamanya?"

"Sebentar saja Oppa!" jawab Jesica sebelum menutup pintu.

Suasana menjadi hening. Yunho memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing "Aiiish… kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?" gerutunya. Lalu matanya melirik Jaejoong "Yaa, pasti kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

"Yu-yunho… Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap remeh.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Jesica kembali bersama seorang dokter. Dokter itu langsung memeriksa Yunho.

"Seperti yang kuduga, sepertinya ia hilang ingatan!" kata dokter itu sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Tapi dia masih mengingatku dokter," saut Jesica.

"Benar. Aku juga masih belum paham. Masih harus melakukan beberapa tes. Dugaanku, ini berhubungan dengan psikisnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memang ingin dilupakannya,"

'_Aku tidak pernah ingin mengenal orang sepertimu! Lupakan aku dan anggap aku tidak pernah ada seperti kau menganggap semua murid di sini kasat mata!'_

DEG

Tangan Jaejoong mengepal dengan erat. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin…

**.  
Wrong Number  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
To Be continue  
.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**  
**Chapter 6**

**.**

"Suster boleh aku tau nomer ponselmu?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil membenarkan slang infus Yunho.

"Ayolah… Aku bisa mentraktirmu pasta. Kau suka?"

"Kau bisa mengajak yeojachingumu Yunho ssi," jawab gadis itu lembut.

"Aku belum punya yeojachingu, bagaimana kalau kau saja?"

Suster itu tertawa kecil "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, banyaklah istirahat!"

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku di sini?" rajuk Yunho.

"Kamsahamnida suster, aku akan memanggilmu kalau ada perlu," potong Jesica.

Suster itu tersenyum, mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan keluar kamar diiringi tatapan kecewa Yunho.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi playboy huh?" Jesica menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menyipitkan mata menatap Yunho.

"Dia cantik sekali…" ujar Yunho santai tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang menggeretakkan giginya menahan emosi.

"YAA, kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat pergi! Kau mengganggu mataku saja!" kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Mata does itu melebar. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak "Seharusnya aku membuat kepalamu terbentur sejak dulu agar otakmu itu waras! Terima kasih sudah menjadi normal dan jangan coba-coba untuk menyukaiku lagi!" geram Jaejoong.

"Mwoya? Menyukaimu? Are you kidding me? Leluconmu sangat tidak bermutu! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai…" Yunho menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah lalu ke atas lagi "Laki-laki sepertimu? Ada jutaan gadis di dunia ini yang mengejar-ngejarku!"

"Tapi kau memang menyukaiku!" Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Kalaupun aku menyukaimu, mungkin saja aku hanya bermain-main saat itu atau sedang taruhan!"

Geeezz…

Tangan Jaejoong mengepal kuat "Baguslah kalau ternyata itu semua hanya permainan! Aku juga sangat-sangat bersyukur bisa terbebas dari laki-laki berengsek sepertimu!" ucap namja itu dingin lalu menyambar tasnya di sofa dan berjalan keluar.

BLAAAM

Dibantingnya pintu dengan keras sementara namja bermata musang itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Jesica.

Yunho menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis "Aku hanya ingin mencari tau,"

"Tapi berpura-pura amnesia… Oppa, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti alur yang dibuatnya Yeon ah. Dia ingin menjadikanmu kekasihnya, kubuat kau menjadi kekasihnya. Sekarang dia ingin aku melupakannya, kubuat diriku lupa di depannya,"

"Dan semua itu hanya untuk melihat apakah dia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya?!"

Yunho mengangguk "Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku,"

"Tentang dia yang lupa padamu… itu kecelakaan Oppa,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau ingin tau kenapa ia bisa lupa padamu?"

"Kau tau?"

"Dia bercerita kepadaku tadi. Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat umur sebelas. Kepalanya terbentur tepi kolam ikan hingga sebagian besar ingatannya hilang. Karena itu ia tidak mengingatmu hingga tadi saat kepalanya terbentur aspal, ingatannya kembali untuh!"

Yunho terdiam mendengarnya. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah ia harus melanjutkan ini atau mengaku pada namja cantik itu?

"Kau masih akan melanjutkan ini semua?"

"Kurasa ya. Aku ingin tau seberapa keyakinannya padaku,"

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat kalau begitu," tandas Jesica.

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Bagaimana Yunho?" tanya Junsu ketika Jaejoong baru saja datang.

Namja itu tidak menjawab malah membanting tasnya di meja lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku itu dengan kasar.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Dia tidak ingat padaku, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti," jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar namanya jadi jangan bertanya tentang dia lagi!" tandas Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Halaman sekolah itu mulai dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Aktivitas yang setiap hari mereka lakukan. Selalu sama di setiap harinya. Membosankan.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda pagi ini. suara bising motor itu semakin lama semakin terdengar. Melintas dengan cepat melewati gerbang lalu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah jalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Semua murid menatapnya penasaran. Siapa pengendara motor hitam itu? Dan jawaban itu segera didapatnya saat sang pengendara membuka helmnya lalu merapikan rambutnya sambil melirik kaca spion. Lalu ia menatap sekeliling dan menyuruh seorang murid tingkat satu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bawa sepedaku ke tempat parkir!" perintahnya sambil menyerahkan kunci.

Dengan santai, ia turun dari motor itu lalu berjalan menuju gedung sambil tersenyum kepada setiap gadis yang di lewatinya.

Bruuuk…

Seorang gadis jatuh di depannya. Tiffani. Gadis yang selalu mengincar Yunho itu sampai terjatuh saat melihat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. Masih dengan senyum kerennya, Yunho berjongkok lalu memegang kaki gadis itu.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya lembut.

Tiffani hanya bisa menggeleng sambil ternganga melihatnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah," senyum Yunho sebelum laki-laki itu berdiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sontak hal itu membuat semua murid tercengang. Bahkan beberapa siswi sampai menjatuhkan barang yang mereka bawa. Ekspresi? Jangan ditanya lagi, mungkin mereka sudah lupa untuk menutup mulut mereka yang sedang ternganga.

Yunho berjalan santai melewati anak tangga itu lalu masuk ke dalam gedung. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di antara Junsu dan Yoochun di teras gedung itu.

"Bukankah kau yang di rumah sakit kemarin?" tanya Yunho "Ternyata kau satu sekolah denganku? Pastikan kau tidak berbuat hal yang akan mencelakaiku lagi, araseo?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, namja itu sudah berjalan lagi dengan santai.

"YAA! APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriak Jaejoong. ia sudah akan menghajar Yunho kalau Junsu dan Yoochun tidak menahannya.

"Tenang Jae!"

"YAA! KEMBALI KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Jae tenanglah!"

Jaejoong berhenti memberontak dari cekalan Junsu dan Yoochun. Ia menatap punggung Yunho penuh amarah.

"woaa… tiga hari berada di rumah sakit, otaknya benar-benar bergeser jauh," gumam Junsu.

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yoosu dengan kasar lalu melangkah pergi.

"YAA Jae kau mau kemana?" teriak junsu.

Namja cantik itu tidak menjawab. Ia terus melangkah tanpa menoleh.

**.**

**.**

Kandang besar berisi kelinci itu tampak lain. Sepertinya ada makhluk lain yang menempatinya. Kim Jaejoong, sedang duduk di atas rumput di dalam kandang kelinci itu. Ia mendekap seekor kelinci berwarna putih bersih sambil termangu.

"Mochi ya… Eotokeh?" tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya pada kelinci itu "Yunho tidak mengingatku… Apa menurutmu dia balas dendam?"

Kelinci itu hanya bisa mengendus-endus seragam Jaejoong.

"Lalu… Apa menurutmu dia gay? Bukankah dia menyukaiku?" sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menghela nafas "Kurasa dia sekarang normal… Lihat saja tingkahnya yang genit pada gadis-gadis itu! Menyebalkan!"

Tangan Jaejoong mengelus bulu halus kelinci itu "Tunggu dulu… Apakah aku juga gay karena menyukainya?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sambil berfikir "Menurutmu begitu? Aku tidak tau… Aku hanya ingin dia bersamaku, bukan yang lain…"

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong selalu menghilang," gumam Junsu.

"Dia juga kelihatan tidak bersemangat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sejak Yunho keluar dari rumah sakit, sikap mereka berubah. Jaejoong menjadi pendiam dan Yunho menjadi atraktif," timpal Yoochun.

"Yaa, apa menurutmu mereka bertukar jiwa?"

Bletak

"Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Singkirkan pikiran bodohmu itu! Dan berhentilah menonton drama!"

Ckreeek…

"Oppa, apa kau yakin masih ingin melanjutkannya?"

Junsu dan Yoochun saling berpandangan. Gadis mana yang berani masuk ke ruang ganti namja?

"Dia masih belum mengakui Yeon ah,"

Kening Yoosu semakin mengerut mendengar itu. Kedua namja itu mengendap-endap di balik loker besar, mengintip. Mata mereka melebar saat melihat Yunho dan Jesica.

"Aku sering melihatnya di kandang kelinci sendirian Oppa!"

"Benarkah? Pasti dia lebih imut daripada kelinci-kelinci itu," Yunho tersenyum sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lokernya.

"Oppa…! Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura lupa padanya? Aku lebih suka kau yang mengejar Jaejoong Oppa daripada kau bersikap genit pada gadis-gadis itu!" Jesica melipat tangannya kesal.

"Tidak lama lagi Yeon ah, aku akan memastikan Jaejoong menjadi milikku!" janji Yunho "Cepatlah kembali ke kelasmu, jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu di sini!"

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan lalu menelan ludahnya. Bersama-sama mereka membuat gerakan mengunci bibir masing-masing.

"Pura-pura tidak tau saja," bisik Junsu.

"Dan aku akan melihat Jaejoong memakai gaun di ulang tahunku nanti," tambah Yoochun.

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
**

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan kesal. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah seorang namja yang sedang dikerumuni para siswi itu. Memang, perubahan Yunho yang drastis itu seperti anugrah untuk para siswi di sekolah. Yang tadinya takut saat menatap aura seram, sekarang terpesona oleh aura pangeran. Yunho benar-benar seperti pangeran di sekolah itu.

"Jae, kalau kau tidak mau makan berikan saja kepadaku! Aku masih lapar!"

Jaejoong mendelik pada Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lihat itu Jesica!" kata Yoochun "Yaa, Jae ah, apa kau akan menyerah? Jesica adik Yunho bukan?"

"Lalu?" jawab Jaejoong dingin "Apa masalahnya? Jangan harap kau akan menang Park Yoochun! Bahkan Yunho sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghalangiku!"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi makan bersamanya?"

"Memang itu yang mau kulakukan!" tandas Jaejoong sambil berdiri. Membawa nampan makan siangnya lalu menghampiri Jesica yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Mendung sekali," komentar Jesica.

"Ne?" Jaejoong menatap gadis itu bingung.

Jesica menyelesaikan kunyahan di mulutnya lalu menatap Jaejoong "Wajahmu! Sangat mendung! Apa kau cemburu pada Yunho Oppa?"

Mata Jaejoong melebar "Yaa! Apa maksudmu dengan cemburu? Aku tidak perduli kepadanya. Untuk apa, bukankah aku sudah punya dirimu?"

Jesica mendengus pelan "Jangan bercanda Oppa, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa denganku?! Bukan aku orang yang kau sukai,"

"Aku menyukaimu!" jawab Jaejoong langsung "Saat kau menabrakku di depan gerbang dulu, aku langsung menyukaimu,"

"Tapi kau sudah menyukai Oppa saat kau masih kecil, apa aku salah?"

Jaejoong tercenung mendengar hal itu. Memori yang sempat dilupakannya kembali berputar di otaknya. Ia menatap Jesica yang memakan saladnya dengan tenang "Tapi Yeon, kami adalah namja. Dan hal itu tidak mungkin!"

Jesica menghentikan makannya lalu menatap Jaejoong "Benarkah? Bibirmu mungkin bisa menolak, tapi tidak dengan hatimu. Satu pesanku, jangan membuat hatimu sendiri terluka Oppa."

"Te-tentu saja,"

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
**

Bandara itu terlihat ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Seorang namja jangkung terlihat sedang menarik koper hitamnya. Ia melepas kaca matanya dan melihat sekitar. Mencoba menghirup aroma Korea.

"Changmin ah!"

"Oh Hyung!" namja itu langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat seseorang yang menjemputnya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri orang itu lalu memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik!" balas Changmin "Oh, Yunho Hyung, Soo Yeon tidak tau hal ini bukan?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bilang apapun padanya," senyum Yunho "Berapa lama kau di korea?"

"Sekitar dua minggu! Itu liburan sebelum aku ujian."

"Bagaimana amerika?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik koper Changmin. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari bandara itu.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke restaurant dulu? Aku sangat lapaaar…"

"Yaa! Benar-benar tidak berubah,"

**.**

**.**

"Yunho tidak masuk? Kemana dia? Apa ada yang tau?" tanya Park seongsaengnim.

Semua siswa menggeleng.

"Baiklah, ini tugas untuk kalian. Ada lima ratus soal untuk latihan ujian yang akan datang. Kerjakan semampu kalian dan kumpulkan padaku besok. Aku akan memeriksa setiap hari dan melihat grafik kemampuan kalian!" park seongsaengnim mulai membagikan kumpulan soal itu "Milik Yunho, apa ada yang bersedia mengantarkan ke rumahnya?"

"Kami tidak tau di mana rumahnya!" saut salah satu murid dengan malas.

"Kurasa Jaejoong tau!" saut Yoochun.

Jaejoong melotot ke arah Yoochun yang memasang tampang tidak bersalah.

"Fine! Jaejoong ssi, tolong kau antar kumpulan soal milik Yunho ke rumahnya!"

Jaejoong mengetik pesan diam-diam lalu mengirimkannya pada Yoochun.

'Yaa, aku tidak tau dimana rumahnya!'

'Bukankah dia kakak Jesica? Berikan saja pada Jesica!'

Namja cantik itu hanya mendengus melihat balasan dari Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

"YAA Kim Jaejoong! Kau memang tidak pernah bolos dan berkelahi lagi di Korea, tapi kenapa kerjaanmu hanya main game saja huh?!"

"Disini sangat membosankan Ka-san…" jawab Jaejoong dengan mata terfokus pada layar televisi di depannya.

Wanita cantik itu kesal oleh jawaban putranya. Ia berjalan lalu mencabut kabel games itu.

"Ka-saaaan…." Erang Jaejoong saat layar itu tiba-tiba saja gelap.

Eomma Kim melepas kabel penghubung games ke televisi "Mulai sekarang aku menyita kabel ini dari jam tujuh sampai jam sembilan! Cepat belajar!"

"Kembalikan aku ke Jepaaaang!"

BLETAK!

"Bicara lagi aku akan menyitanya sepanjang hari!" ancam Eomma Kim lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. BLAM! Pintu ditutup keras.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil mendecak kesal. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di kepalanya membuat bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Bukankah dia masih punya ponsel untuk bermain game?! Dengan semangat ia mengambil tasnya dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya. Karena tidak sabaran, akhirnya ditumpahkannya semua benda di dalam tas itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Matanya berbinar melihat ponsel itu. Tapi gerakan tangannya melambat saat melihat makalah di bawah ponsel itu. Kumpulan soal milik Yunho yang dititipkan oleh seongsaengnim. Bohong jika Jaejoong tidak tau tempat tinggal Yunho. Bukankah Yunho pernah membawanya ke sana dulu?

Namja itu menatap makalah itu dengan diam. Lalu, ia mengambilnya dan menyambar jaketnya. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar berisik saat turun dari tangga "Ka-san, Tou-san, aku pergi dulu!"

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya Eomma Kim.

"Aku harus mengantarkan kumpulan soal latihan milik teman!" jawab Jaejoong lalu berlari ke luar.

"YAA KAU TIDAK BOHONG KAN JAE?!" teriak Eomma Kim.

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
To be continue**

**.  
**

**kemarin yang nanya fb-ku ilang, emang iya, saya deaktif akun fb yang vea dalam mimpi. jadi saya hanya punya satu fb dan akun itu untuk pribadi. saya nggak post lagi di fb. hanya di ffnet dan blog saja.  
**

**untuk yang protes kenapa ff saya pendek. maaf, saya author labil yang sensitif mengenai hal itu. saya ngetik di sela-sela jam kerja. kalau sampek bos tau, tinggal tunggu surat pemecatan aja. kedua, saya mudah bosen. kalo panjang saya suka stuk, ujung-ujungnya nggak bisa ngelanjutin ngetiknya karena saya modi-an orangnya. ketiga karena saya nggak mau kalian nunggu lama sampek lupa jalan cerita sebelumnya. jadi mohon dimaklumi. yang merasa ffnya terlalu pendek, bisa menunggu sampek chap akhir di publish. dengan gitu bisa baca langsung tamat. last, buat semua readers i am so sorry, arigato, see you next time ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**  
**Chapter 7**

**.**

Yunho dan Changmin baru saja keluar dari lift dan sedang berjalan santai di koridor apartement itu. Mereka baru saja makan malam di restaurant favorite Changmin.

"Kapan kau akan menemui Soo Yeon?" tanya Yunho.

"Kurasa besok. Bukankah besok hari minggu? Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan seharian."

"Ingat, dia tidak suka ketinggian!"

"Araseo!" jawab Changmin sambil nyengir. Ia ingat saat kecil dulu memaksa Jesica naik biang lala hingga gadis itu menangis "Rasanya sangat aneh. Sejak dia kecil, aku yang selalu menjaganya. Tapi sejak aku pindah ke Amerika, kau yang mulai menjaganya. Terus terang saja, aku sedikit cemburu. Aku merasa tempatku sudah digantikan. Tapi aku lega karena kau tidak membencinya,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau menyukainya? Bukankah kau tau Yeon juga menyukaimu? Apa kau tidak bosan dengan status teman masa kecilnya?!"

"Yaa, sampai sekarang pun aku masih temannya. Dan kami sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Belum saatnya Hyung. Saat aku kembali dari Amerika nanti dan mempunyai pekerjaan yang bagus, aku akan mengatakannya. Hingga saat itu, kau harus menjaganya untukku! Jangan biarkan laki-laki lain merebutnya atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk_" kata-kata Yunho terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya. Ia menahan Changmin untuk tidak berbelok dan mendorongnya kembali.

"Waeyo?" tanya changmin bingung.

"Kau, jangan ke apartementku hingga aku menghubungimu! Pergilah! Kemana pun terserah, kalau sampai malam aku tidak menghubungimu, pergi saja ke rumah Yeon. Disana tidak ada orang tuanya, araseo?!" kata Yunho cepat sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya dan mendorong namja jangkung itu kembali masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ta-tapi tasku_"

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap pintu apartement itu ragu. Sudah sepuluh menit ia hanya diam di sana. Namja itu menghela nafas lalu dengan yakin menekan bel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Mencurigakan…" komentar Yunho sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"I-itu aku…"

Greep…

Mata bulat itu melebar saat tangan Yunho menangkup ke dua sisi wajahnya. Detak jantungnya seolah berhenti.

"Dingin sekali… Sudah berapa lama kau ada di luar?"

Bibir jaejoong bergerak tanpa ada satu kalimat pun yang keluar. Perlakuan yunho membuat tubuhnya kaku.

Yunho melepaskan wajah namja itu lalu membuka pintu apartementnya "Masuklah! Aku tidak mau kau menuntutku kalau terjadi apa-apa! Apa daya tahan tubuhmu lemah?"

Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin Yunho tidak tau kalau wajah pucat Jaejoong itu karena perbuatannya. Namja itu melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu pelan. Matanya langsung menjelajahi ruangan itu. Minimalis dan terkesan rapi. Mungkin Yunho menyewa pembantu untuk membersihkannya. Jaejoong tidak sempat memperhatikan saat ia kemari dulu karena… karena saat itu…

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya.

"M-mwo? A-aniya…" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Apa kau pernah kemari sebelumnya? Darimana kau tau apartementku?"

"I-itu… Itu seongsaengnim yang memberitahuku! Dia menyuruhku memberikan kumpulan soal ini kepadamu." jawabnya sambil meletakkan jepitan kertas itu di meja.

Yunho tersenyum sipul. Setaunya, tidak ada satupun guru yang tau kalau ia punya apartement. Diliriknya kumpulan soal itu "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada perlu lagi kau boleh pergi!"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "Aku pergi dulu." ucapnya lambat. Ia berbalik dan melangkah dengan pelan. Seakan ragu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berbalik lagi "Yunho ah!"

"Ye?"

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu?"

"Aku biasanya tidak mengijinkan orang lain menggunakannya, tapi baiklah! Jangan lama-lama!"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Lagi. Yunho tersenyum. Bahkan ia belum menunjukkan pada Jaejoong di mana pintu kamar mandinya tapi namja itu sudah tau. Itu artinya Jaejoong masih mengingatnya. Saat pertama kali namja cantik itu ke apartement ini.

Jaejoong menatap ruang kamar mandi itu. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas. Ia mengingat kejadian di bawah shower itu. Saat pertama kali mereka bercinta dulu. Jaejoong tersentak lalu menghampiri washtafel dan mencuci wajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan jae?" gumamnya lalu membasuh sekali lagi wajahnya.

Namja itu menghampiri sampiran handuk di sudut kamar mandi, mengambilnya untuk mengusap wajah. Aroma mint. Aroma tubuh Yunho yang masih diingatnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke dalam handuk putih itu lalu mengembalikannya lagi dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"…biarkan saja ia di sana malam ini!"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang berbicara dengan teleponnya. Mata musang itu sempat melirik Jaejoong sekilas.

"… kalau dia memberontak pukul saja kepalanya sampai pingsan. Dia bisa kembali lagi besok. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau protes? Biarkan saja dia menginap di rumah! Suruh Ajhuma membuat makanan, mulutnya pasti akan diam. Kuhubungi lagi besok!"

Yunho menutup ponselnya lalu menatap jaejoong "Kau sudah selesai?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "Apa itu Soo Yeon?"

"Kau tau di mana pintunya bukan? Apa perlu kuantar keluar?"

"A-ani…" jawab Jaejoong pelan "Aku pergi!" namja cantik itu melangkah menghampiri pintu apartement.

"Yunho ah!" ia memanggil namja bermata musang itu lagi saat tangannya sudah meraih handle pintu.

"Ye?"

"Ka-kalau Jiji ingin bertemu denganmu, boleh aku membawanya kemari?"

Yunho hampir saja tersedak karena menahan tawa. Oh God… Apa Jaejoong tidak bisa membuat alasan lain? Bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau Jiji ingin bertemu dengannya? Jiji hanya seekor kucing yang cuma bisa mengeong, bukan berbicara bahasa manusia, apalagi bahasa Korea.

"Tergantung nanti." jawab Yunho dengan wajah tidak acuhnya. Namja bermata musang itu melangkah mendekati kaca balkon dan berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ragu antara keluar atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama lagi. Tanpa sadar dadanya terasa sakit. Ia berbalik, lalu berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam tengkuk namja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jae?" tanya Yunho terkejut melihat lengan itu memeluk perutnya erat.

"Kumohon yunho ah… Jangan melupakanku…"

Yunho tertegun mendengar suara bergetar itu. Jaejoong semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudah cukup dengan aku yang melupakan tentang kita, aku tidak mau kau juga ikut melupakannya."

SET

CUP…

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku saat Yunho tiba-tiba berbalik lalu mengecup bibirnya dalam. Ia hanya bisa menatap namja yang sekarang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali untuk mengatakannya Boo?" bisiknya lalu menyapu bibir Jaejoong lagi dengan bibirnya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia merasa seluruh sistem tubuhnya tidak berfungsi. Bibir itu bergerak lembut melumat bibirnya. Seolah terhanyut, ia memejamkan matanya mengikuti gerakan Yunho. Membalas lumatan bibir itu.

Yunho menekan dalam bibirnya hingga ia terdorong kebelakang. Tangan Jaejoong reflek memeluk leher Yunho, menahan tubuhnya yang terdorong ke belakang.

"Nghh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan dan merasakan darahnya berdesir. Seperti mendidih, sangat panas di bawah permukaan kulitnya.

Tangan Yunho menahan pinggang dan tengkuk namja itu. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman basah. Membuat melody dari suara decakan abstrak bibir mereka yang saling memangut. Mata itu terpejam dan otak melupakan segalanya. Hanya merasakan, itu yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Bibir Yunho terus menghisap bibir jaejoong bergantian. Ia berusaha membuka bibir cherry itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam. Bergerak liar menyapa lidah Jaejoong yang turut membalas.

"Mmmhh…" jemari itu meremas rambut halus Yunho.

Sebelah tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, bergerak pelan menyusup ke dalam kaos namja itu, mengusap pinggangnya.

"Engghh…" Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah keras. Sentuhan Yunho di pinggangnya memberikan efek ke sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seirama dengan nafasnya yang tersengal.

Bibir Yunho mengecup bagian bawah telinga Jaejoong. kedua tangannya bergerak pelan mengangkat kaos namja itu.

"Yuunhh… nghhh…"

**.**

**.**

Ponsel itu berbunyi nyaring. Mata musang itu mengerjap pelan. Sambil menguap lebar namja itu duduk lalu menyambar sebuah celana jeans yang terdampar di ujung ranjangnya. Ia merogoh saku celana itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang tengah bergetar dan berdering keras. Ponsel Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseo?"

"YAA KIM JAEJOONG! Berani-beraninya kau tidak pulang ke rumah! Katakan dimana kau sekarang! Kalau sampai kau ikut balapan liar aku akan memotong uang jajanmu!"

"Mianhae, Jung Yunho imnida. Saya temannya Jaejoong."

Hening sejenak.

"Di-dimana Jaejoong?"

"Ah, Jaejoong menginap di tempat saya Ajhuma. Kemarin dia mengantarkan kumpulan soal dari Seongsaengnim dan kami 'belajar' hingga malam. Dia tertidur dan lupa untuk menghubungi anda."

"Kau bilang tadi namamu Jung Yunho? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar…"

"Ah ye Ajhuma, kita pernah bertemu saat di Jepang. Saya teman Jaejoong saat kecil dulu."

"Omo Yunho! Ternyata kau! Aigoo… Aku ingat sekarang. Kebetulan sekali kalian satu sekolah. Baiklah kalau begitu aku percaya kepadamu. Dia tidak akan bertingkah aneh kalau bersamamu. Aku bisa lega sekarang,"

"Ne Ajhuma,"

Yunho menutup sambungan telepon itu lalu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Ternyata namja cantik itu terbangun karena mendengar suaranya.

"Pembohong!" cetus Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lalu berbaring lagi sambil memeluk Jaejoong "Aku jenius bukan?"

"Aku yakin 'belajar' yang kau maksud berbeda dengan yang dimaksud Okasan."

Senyum Yunho semakin melebar, ia menyeruakkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Jaejoong "Kau lebih pintar," bisiknya sambil mengecupi leher dan bahu Jaejoong.

"Yuuun…" erang Jaejoong pelan sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya "Aku mau mandi, rasanya lengket sekali!" katanya sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanpa aba-aba Yunho memeluk namja itu dari belakang lalu mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yuun…" Jaejoong mengeluh pelan saat Yunho mendorongnya ke bawah shower.

"Jja, mandilah!" ucapnya sambil memutar kran shower.

Jaejoong merasa nyaman saat air hangat itu mengalir di tubuhnya yang polos. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Cegluuk…

Yunho menelan ludah melihatnya. Well, tidak salah jika ada yang memberikan julukan Mr. Seduktif pada namja itu. Lihat saja ekspresinya, benar-benar menggoda.

"Nnghh…" bibir cherry itu mendesah pelan saat merasakan kecupan lembut di lehernya bersamaan dengan lengan yang merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Masih ingat sex pertama kita?" bisik Yunho dengan suara seraknya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, namja itu hanya melenguh pelan merasakan tangan Yunho yang meremas pantatnya lalu menekannya hingga tubuh mereka melekat.

"Aku ingin melihat ekspresimu setiap kali kita bercinta…"

"Uughh…" lidah Yunho seperti ular yang menjalar di atas kulitnya yang basah.

"Aaahh…" yunho mendesah saat Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya, menyebabkan milik mereka saling bergesekan.

"Dulu kau yang memuaskanku, sekarang biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu," bisik Jaejoong lalu mendorong Yunho hingga terhempas ke dinding.

"Aaarrgh… Boo…"

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat kamar itu. Sangat berantakan. Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana dan bau khas sex tercium jelas. Namja itu mulai memungut satu per satu pakaian yang berhamburan juga melepas sprei dari ranjang.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ponsel Yunho. Penasaran, Jaejoong mengambil ponsel itu lalu membukanya. Ia tertegun melihat wallpaper ponsel itu. Bukankah itu foto dirinya yang sedang tertawa? Kapan Yunho mengambilnya? Seingatnya saat itu ia ada bersama Yoochun dan Junsu.

Mengabaikan wallpaper itu, Jaejoong membuka kontak ponsel Yunho. Hanya ada dua nomor. Nomor dirinya dan Jesica. Setelah itu Jaejoong memeriksa inboxnya. Tidak ada pesan apapun selain darinya. Ia membuka pesan itu dan tertegun melihatnya. Itu adalah pesan yang dulu ingin dikirimnya untuk Jesica. Bibir cherry itu tersenyum. Ternyata takdir memang tidak pernah salah. Dari awal, ia tidak pernah salah nomor. Hatinya sudah menuntunnya ke nomor yang tepat saat ia menebak angka yang tidak jelas pada kertas itu dulu.

Braaak

"Aku tidak perduli! Seenaknya saja dia mengusirku! Aku butuh psp_"

Keadaan hening seketika.

Jaejoong menatap bingung dengan mata besarnya saat dua orang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartement itu tanpa permisi.

"Sudah kubilang kepadamu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kemari!" Jesica mendengus kesal.

Namja jangkung itu menatap bingung "Ke-kenapa seperti kapal pecah?"

Mata Jaejoong sontak melebar. Ia langsung menyembunyikan gumpalan selimut, seprei dan pakaian yang ada dalam dekapannya ke belakang punggung. Tapi… amat di sayangkan, sebuah celana dalam jatuh dan mendarat anggun di lantai.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyambarnya. Wajah chuby itu menjadi merah padam sekarang. Ia juga merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Boo, aku sudah sele_"

Ketiga manusia itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Yunho yang hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya menatap terkejut.

"YAA CHANGMIN AH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" teriak Yunho.

"Hyu-hyung… A-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aiiish…" Yunho mendecak kesal sambil menghampiri Changmin "Bukankah kubilang kau boleh kembali setelah aku menghubungimu?! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Keluarlah, aku mau berpakaian dulu!" gerutunya sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin ke arah pintu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa cuma kami yang keluar? Kenapa dia tidak?" protes Changmin.

"Dia akan membantuku berpakaian, araseo?"

BLAM

Pintu di banting keras.

"YAA HYUNG!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Yeon ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa namja itu…"

"Oppa akan menjelaskannya nanti!" saut Jesica.

Sejam kemudian setelah Yunho berpakaian dan menenangkan Jaejoong yang frustasi karena dipergoki oleh Changmin, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku Hyung!" tandas Changmin sambil menyerobot masuk ke dalam seolah takut Yunho akan membiarkannya berdiri lebih lama di koridor.

Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di sofa. Kamar Yunho sudah rapi kembali setelah dibersihkan oleh Jaejoong dan disemprot pengharum ruangan.

"Ja-jadi… kau menyukai dia?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk Jaejoong setelah Yunho bercerita panjang lebar.

"Aku mencintainya Changmin ah," koreksi Yunho.

"Ja-jadi kau gay? OMO!" Changmin langsung melompat ke sisi Jesica "Bagaimana mungkin aku kemarin tidur dengan orang gay? Kau tidak macam-macam padaku kan Hyung?" Changmin memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri dengan dramatis.

BLETAK

"Aahh…" namja itu langsung meringis saat Jesica menjitaknya.

"Aku bukan gay!" jawab Yunho santai.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya Jaejoong sexualitas, bagaimana kedengarannya?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

BLETAK

"Pabo!" dengus Jaejoong.

Kali ini yunho yang harus meringis.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi ponsel berdering. Jaejoong merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan benda itu. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Yoochun. Langsung saja dibacanya pesan itu.

Mata does itu langsung terbelak saat membaca pesan masuk itu "Soo Yeon ah!" serunya sambil berlutut di hadapan Jesica, meraih kedua tangan gadis itu "Jadilah kekasihku, please!"

"YAA!" Changmin berusaha memisahkan tangan Jaejoong yang memegang erat tangan Jesica.

"Kumohon jadilah kekasihku. Hingga akhir bulan saja, please…" mohon Jaejoong.

"M-mwo?" Jesica menatap bingung.

"YAA lepaskan tanganmu! Jangan menyentuhnya!" teriak Changmin.

SET

Eh?

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menyambar ponsel yang masih di pegang jaejoong lalu membaca pesan itu.

'Aku yakin kau akan kalah jae! Jangan lupa untuk memakai gaun ke pesta ulang tahunku kalau Jesica tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu hingga hari itu! *smirk'

Yunho menyeringai "Kau akan sangat cantik Boo…"

"ANDWAEEE! YEON AH, JEBAAAAL!"

"YAA! LEPASKAN TANGANMU!"

Apartement yang biasanya sepi itu, kini menjadi sangat ramai…

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
**

4 juni…

Yoochun menyeringai menahan tawa bersama Junsu. Sementara itu seorang namja dalam balutan gaun merah gelap tampak mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Ah, ia sangat cantik. Meskipun rambutnya pendek di bawah telinga, ia tampak mempesona. Hanya saja bibirnya tidak nampak sebuah senyum sedikitpun. Hari ini, ia terlihat seperti gambaran vampir. Kulit putih pucat dengan keindahan yang mematikan. Matanya tengah menatap tajam seseorang.

Shim Changmin. Tidak mau kalah. Ia membalas tatapan mata Kim Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan Jesica erat-erat. Pupus sudah harapan Changmin untuk meminta Jesica jadi pacarnya saat ia sudah sukses. Kejadian dua minggu lalu membuatnya terpaksa mengaku kepada gadis itu tentang perasaannya. Ia tidak rela orang lain menyentuhnya sekalipun hanya pura-pura.

"Sudahlah boo, kau terlihat jelek sekali," kata Yunho santai sambil meminum vodkanya.

"Berapa lama aku harus di sini?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

Junsu melirik jam tangannya "Kau tidak ingin dansa dulu?"

Jaejoong langsung mendelik "Kau ingin mati?!"

"Tunggu sebentar Jae, setidaknya lihat saat aku meniup lilin nanti," jawab yoochun.

**.**

**.**

"Boo kau marah padaku?" tanya Yunho setelah mematikan mesin mobil.

Mereka sudah ada di ruang parkir gedung apartement Yunho saat ini. dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bicara apapun padanya hingga detik ini.

Jaejoong masih tetap diam sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya begitu juga Yunho. Namja itu langsung membuka pintu mobil.

"Eh?"

Pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Ia menoleh pada Yunho yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" pintanya kesal.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"YAA Jung Yunho!"

SET

Duuk…

Jaejoong reflek memundurkan tubuh hingga kepala dan punggungnya membentur pintu mobil saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja memajukan tubuhnya.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong tercekat.

"Bukankah kau tidak mau memakai gaun? Aku akan membantumu untuk melepasnya," bisik Yunho lalu mengecup bibir cherry itu.

"mmnnhh… yuunh…"

(lanjutannya diserahkan ke readers)

**.  
WRONG NUMBER  
YUNJAE  
KimYoonHye Vea  
FIN  
.**

**akhirnyaaaaaa… ini ff tamaaat *tebar kolor* maaf untuk Ncnya gak lengkap TT_TT sumpah saya nggak bisa nulisnya. Jari-jari nggak mau digerakkan, alhasil Cuma bengong lihat layar. Kalo gak di lompat sampek tahun depan juga gak bakal kelar TT_TT jadi readers aja ya yang ngelengkapi hohoho *smirk**  
**untuk mbak Ocha, sebenernya saya udah tau hal itu, Cuma kebiasaan aja jadi sering lupa makek teorinya hahah… tapi kalo inget kadang-kadang dipakek, tapi lebih banyak lupanya #plak# makasi udah diingetin ya mbak ^^ last for readers yang sudah membaca sampek akhir, arigato gozaimasu, sayonara ^^**


End file.
